


Against Stereotypes: Yuri Plisetsky's Fight For Love

by Spontaneous_Writer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Content, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Otabek Altin, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Otabek Altin, Romance, Rutting, Tall Yuri Plisetsky, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Yaoi, mainly centered on yuriota, might have violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spontaneous_Writer/pseuds/Spontaneous_Writer
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky, The Russian Fairy, was formally stripped of this title and going strictly by The Russian Punk/Tiger. Since presenting as an alpha, Yuri found himself being attracted to his best friend, only friend, Otabek Altin. The problem is, he doesn't know what is Otabek's secondary gender. The society of dynamics has a chain of hierarchy system of what is considered mating appropriate. The top tier is Alpha/Omega pair, follow closely by Alpha/Beta, then Beta/Beta, and finally Beta/Omega. The one and only pair that is condemn is an Alpha/Alpha pair. What if Otabek is actually an alpha? Would Otabek join with Yuri and go against social etiquette and mate? Or would Otabek break all ties with Yuri?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 27
Kudos: 154





	1. Yuri Plisetsky (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just edited the story to make the tenses more consistent.

Yuri Plisetsky, The Russian Fairy, was formally stripped of this title and was going strictly by The Russian Punk/Tiger. Back when he was competing in the junior division up to his debut in senior division at 15, Yuri was notoriously known for his huge stamina, superb flexibility, remarkable jumps, and pretty facade on ice. His small and lithe body made him look a little feminine, much to his chagrin, but in the male solo skating division it was a huge advantage. He was able to pull off things that were considered a rarity for men, such as doing the Biellmann Spin. Those were major technical point boosters. And his feminine physique helped him with presentation scores. In all, Yuri had everything he possibly need to dominate in the world of figure skating! Hell, he could probably outdo Viktor Nikiforov, who was renown as the King on Ice.

A year after his senior debut, puberty hit him hard. Yuri had already started puberty when he was 14, but it didn't really do anything beside deepening his voice a little and gave him a couple of inches. However, at 16, he noticed a significant growth spurt. He went from 5'4 to a whooping 5'8. This put him at the same height as Yuuri Katsuki and taller than a lot of skaters he knew like Guang Hong Ji, Seung Gil Lee, Leo de la Iglesia, and Pitchit Chulanont. His body remain in its skinny form, but with the added height, Yuri needed to find his center of gravity again. Yuri also noticed a sudden decrease in flexibility. It wasn't that much of a change where he can't pull off the Biellmann Spin, it just became uncomfortable that's all.

The following year at 17, Yuri grew again and stood as tall as Viktor at 5'11. With the sudden growth came the need to start over at finding what he can and can't do on ice. With long limbs and skinny frame, Yuri found his jumps to be difficult. Often time he failed to land clean jumps that he could easily do when he was a junior. But that problem solved itself this year when he turned 18 and presented.

As an alpha, Yuri developed a physical advantage where his frames bulked up. He had defined, lean muscles on the top and strong, sturdy muscles on the bottom. This made his jumps much easier. He had enough strength to jump high enough to land clean quadruples. He didn't need special blades anymore to help with jumps like he did back then. And unlike Viktor, who initially had weak stamina before presenting, Yuri's was strong. And after presenting, his stamina was monstrous. Now, standing as a strong, 6'0 tall alpha with an infinite stamina, Yuri was back as a contender to dominate the ice rink and making an odyssey to dethrone every record Viktor has ever broken.

Being an alpha was fantastic, however, there were drawbacks. Long gone were Yuri's flexibility. The muscles on his body were stiffening his joints, he couldn't even do a split without flinching in pain. The last time he attempted to do rare spins, his center of gravity pulled him straight down, face first, to the ice. All of that could easily be remedied by replacing rare spins with highly complex quads and combination jumps. In fact, Yuri was ambitious enough to master all the quad jumps (something Viktor failed at) and to be the first to land a clean quintuple jump in a competition. 

The only problem that he hasn't fixed with being an alpha was nature. Yup! The rut. The biological need to fuck and knot an omega repeatedly for a couple of days. An alpha's rut comes every three months. So far, Yuri had only experienced his rut once and that was on the day he presented. He remembered the scorching internal pain and the violent mood swings. Normally, Yuri was no stranger to violence since he was violent in nature. But, the one he experienced during his rut was on another level. It frightened him when he saw the damages done to his apartment when the rut ended.

Then there was this need to possess. Alphas typically relieved their rut symptoms by sharing their rut with an omega or their significant others. But for those like Yuri who was single, they relied on synthetic omega scent to help curb their needs. Yuri was prepared. In fact, Viktor was the one who advised him to be prepared and was with him when he purchased the synthetic omega scent.

On the day of his rut, Yuri used the scent and it drove him to a frenzy, the bad kind. His body rejected the smell so much that he ended up sick. After retching into the toilet bowl, Yuri was overcome with intense anger. He was angry at Viktor for making him buy the scent, angry at the company that made the product, angry at his body for going through this, and most of all, angry that he couldn't find release. He trashed his apartment as a result of the anger.

After he calmed down enough, his mind brought up an image of his best friend, Otabek. He had a random craving to be near his friend, and a need to possess him. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why, and in his hazy daze, it seemed like the right thing to do. He hallucinated and saw himself and Otabek doing the nasty. He saw himself pinning Otabek to the floor and brutally thrusting into Otabek repeatedly without a care in the world. He saw himself knotted Otabek. And when he came down from his high, he did it again.

On the last day of his rut, Yuri felt like shit. He felt frustrated for not being able to release, he felt depressed for being in this state, and guilty for thinking of his only friend in a less than respectable manner. He still couldn't figure out for the life of him why Otabek came into his vision, but since that day the way he saw and treated Otabek changed.

It started out as denial. There was no way he felt that way about his best friend. He was just in a delusional state when it happened, and Otabek happened to be the only person he knew and was closed to who wasn't family. Then he felt irritated whenever someone mentioned Otabek's name in passing, even at news articles about him and praising his skating. Who even had the rights to look at Otabek?! When he realized that he was being unreasonable, he tried to seek out Viktor, Yakov, and even Yuuri to try and talk about it. He always chickened out at the end, and it became a conversation about what was your first rut/heat like. Afterward, he went into depression for his cowardice and helplessness in finding a logical explanation for what had happened. Finally, came acceptance. He came about this stage when he observed the way Viktor and Yuuri interacted with each other outside of the rink. The way Viktor held Yuuri, the way he looked at Yuuri, like Yuuri was the most precious thing in the world for him. And Yuri came to realize that it was the way he felt about Otabek after his rut.

He LIKED Otabek.


	2. Yuri Plisetsky (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving a little bit more insight to the world of dynamics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just edited the chapter for tense consistency.

Yuri liked Otabek. He liked his best friend. The friend he looked up to. The same friend he found cool. The friend he admired. The friend he didn't find annoying. The friend who willingly listened to his rants. The friend he shared common interest with. Oh My God! He liked Otabek!

Yuri should be ecstatic to know that the person he liked, probably liked enough to mate and bond with, was a person he could stand. He wasn't ecstatic. In fact, he was scared. There were several factors to why this was.

First of all, did Otabek liked him the same way. If Yuri were to confess to Otabek, there were two possible outcome. One, Otabek liked him back and they started dating. Two, Otabek didn't like him romantically and Yuri just made everything awkward. Dear Lord, he seriously hoped it was the former. If only things were this simple.

The second and most serious reason why Yuri cannot just bask in the sheer happiness of loving his best friend was because..... He didn't know what was Otabek's secondary gender. The society of dynamics had a chain of hierarchy system of what was considered mating appropriate. The top tier was Alpha/Omega pair, follow closely by Alpha/Beta, then Beta/Beta, and finally Beta/Omega. The one and only pair that was condemn was an Alpha/Alpha pair.

There was once a time when everyone was free to choose who they wanted to be with. Alpha/alpha pairs existed so did omega/omega pairs. However, the freedom to choose who you wanted to mate with caused chaos amongst the dynamics. It all pointed to alpha/alpha pairs. Alphas were naturally domineering. When an alpha/alpha pair went into a rut, it was a nightmare. High sexual tension became a fight for dominance, to beat the other into submission. Many times, the rut ended with one alpha dead or both if it turned into a draw.

There was also the fact that alpha pairs couldn't have pups. Alphas and omegas have an innate need to breed. Alpha's job was to impregnate an omega, and omega carried and cared for the pups. Their system was basically one of protector and provider. They balanced each other and that formed harmony. Betas also have the ability to impregnate and conceive, just on a smaller success rate than alphas and omegas. In fact, nature worked it out for betas, as betas don't usually have any desire to have pups. They were indifferent to whether or not they started a family, hence, why betas could get along with nearly any dynamics. So, how did all this talk of having pups ruin alphas and not omegas?

Omegas by nature were warmer, softer, and peacemakers. Omegas who mated with other omegas would come across this desire to breed. Failure to breed would cause omegas to become reclusive, however, omegas learned to cope. In the beginning of failed pregnancies omegas were nearly inconsolable. They would cling onto their mates looking for support. Since omegas were known for nurturing, one of the pair would comfort the one in need for a moment before they switch. Eventually by the end of it, both omegas learned to move on and continued to find love and happiness throughout their bond.

Alphas were volatile if they couldn't satisfy their need to sire pups. Many alpha pairs ended up being feral, their sanity clouded by primal instinct to hunt for mates and impregnate them. For this, alphas ended up hunting for omegas regardless of whether or not these omegas were mated. Many unbonded omegas were taken against their will and forced to mate. They lived a life of misery and lost their lives to depression. Bonded omegas committed suicide because they either couldn't cope with the trauma of rape or they rather take their lives and stay true and pure for their beloved mates.

Due to this, omega population had decimated. With the lack of omegas came a lack of success at giving birth to omegas, as omega was the only dynamic able to breed omegas. Nowadays the demographic stood at 40% alpha, 50% beta, and 10% omega.

To prevent history from happening again, alpha/alpha pairings were not allow anymore. There was even a law that prevented alphas to be with another alphas unless on platonic level. Omega/omega pairings also ceased to exist in hope that omegas bonded to an alpha or beta can help bring up the omega population.

So, back to our favorite Russian, Yuri was at a lost. Yuri was really proud when he presented as an alpha. Out of all the dynamic, he knew from the start he felt more like an alpha than anything else, despite what the world said. The reporters and fans were convinced that Yuri would present as an omega when he first started. They began to shut up when they noticed his growth spurt. Then the grand prix fiasco from last year caused everyone to reevaluate and thought of him as a beta. This year he rubbed it in everyone's face that he was an alpha and took pride by openly posturing at every given moment.

Now he was not sure how he felt about being an alpha, simply because of Otabek. If Otabek was an omega or beta, then it was a no brainer. Yuri would court him like a good alpha. If Otabek was an alpha, then what? Would Yuri give up on courting him? Heck no! Yuri would fight the world just to be with Otabek. But would Otabek want to?

Despite Otabek looking like someone who didn't give a damn, Yuri knew better. Otabek cared a lot. He noticed this first hand three years ago in Barcelona when Otabek openly refused to let Yuri watch him DJing at a club simply because Yuri was 15 and underage. When Yuri hunted Otabek down at his club, Otabek was surprised. Sure he was chilled about it, but the entire night he kept an eye on Yuri to make sure he was safe. When they left the club, he gave Yuri an earful before helping Yuri coordinate his exhibition skate.

For someone who was so responsible, Yuri highly doubt that Otabek would let Yuri court him if he was an alpha. Otabek wouldn't want anything to happen to the world on his watch. Hell, Otabek might even break off everything with Yuri to ensure safety for all omegas. Yuri seriously wished that Otabek was an omega or beta. Sometimes when Yuri managed to take a glance at Otabek's physique underneath his bulky clothes, he thought Otabek could pass for an omega. He was even smaller and slimmer than Yuuri, who was a real omega. But when Otabek skates, he exuded nothing short of an alpha. There was a possibility that Otabek was a beta who worked hard enough to match up to an alpha, but Yuri highly doubted it. Nothing about Otabek said beta. If only Yuri could catch a whiff of Otabek's scent.

Come to think of it, Yuri never once smelled a trace of Otabek's scent. In fact, he never even heard of Otabek in heat or rut. When Yuri got out of his first rut, the first person he called was Otabek and told him all about it, minus the part where he hallucinated mating with Otabek. Sure no one was obligated to tell someone about their heat/rut, but Yuri figured since Otabek was his best friend, he would willingly share some stories. At first Yuri didn't really care, but now he did. Did Otabek share his heat/rut with someone else? Did he even get them? For the first time in Yuri's life, he wish he was a beta. At least that way, he could be with Otabek regardless of secondary gender.

LIFE SUCKED!


	3. Otabek Altin (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight to omegas and Otabek's background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just edited the chapter for tense consistency

It has been three years since Otabek returned back to his home rink in Almaty, Kazakhstan. Kazakhstan wasn't known for figure skating. The only winter sport that Kazakhstan had any chance of competing on Olympic level was ice hockey. When Otabek was younger, his family tried getting him into ice hockey. On his first day at hockey practice at age 10, he took a look at the team and its plays, and called it quits before even stepping onto the ice. Hockey was too violent for him, and admittedly, Otabek was a pacifist. Now that he was older, he found another reason why ice hockey wasn't for him. Ice hockey was an alpha sport. Every player was an alpha. And Otabek wasn't an alpha.

Growing up, a lot of people thought Otabek would present as either an alpha or beta because of his personality as a hard worker, stoic, serious nature, and kind of a protector of sort. Otabek didn't show any promises in figure skating at the start. Everyone always reasoned that it was because he chose a sport that wasn't a specialty of Kazakhstan, and there wasn't any reputable coach to coach him. Otabek believed that, and it was made even more prominent when he went to Russia for Yakov's summer training camp when he was 13 years old. He couldn't keep up with the Russian junior skaters and had to move down to novice level.

At 15, Otabek went to America to train. It was there he met Leo de la Iglesia. They didn't develop much of a friendship beside camaraderie, although Leo followed him on Instagram religiously. It was also there that Otabek presented. He woke up one day to severe abdominal cramp. He didn't know what to do. He felt extremely hot, antsy, paranoid, empty, and in pain. His mind was fuzzy with his predicament that he didn't even thought about reaching over to his phone and call his coach for help. The only reason he was found was because his coach came barging into his dorm room of his training facility when he missed practice.

His coach found him delusional, flushed, and in a state of undress. He was leaking slick from his ass and shamelessly rubbing his butt along the bed mattress trying to find friction. He nearly pounced on his coach in his lust haze, but the man simply closed the door to his bedroom, locked it from the outside, and started stocking his dorm with food and water. Every now and then when he calmed down enough, his coach went back into his bedroom and forced food and water down his throat before leaving again.

When his heat broke on the fourth day, his coach had a talk with him, and told him he presented as an omega. His coach then delivered another bad news to him by advising that he should quit competitive skating and just skate as a hobby. Otabek felt his world fall apart. He demanded to know why. His coach proceeded to explain to him that an omega's body couldn't cope with the strain of extreme sport. No matter what he did or how hard he trained, he would never match up to an alpha or a beta. And even if he wanted to continue, he needed to get his parents' consent, this time as an omega.

For the first time in his life, Otabek lost his cool. He made a call to his parents asking for them to give consent to continue with his competitive skating. His alpha sire and omega dam refused and demanded that he return home to Almaty. The conversation turned into a yelling match over the phone, but eventually, Otabek managed to negotiate with his parents. He was about to make his senior debut, and if he managed to make it to the finals and get placed, they will let him continue. If he didn't, then he would quit altogether and start lessons on how to be a perfect omega.

With permission, he trained really hard. He experienced the hardship his coach warned him about. He couldn't jump as high as his American rink mates. He didn't have enough stamina to keep up with everyone else during practice or to even skate an entire program without messing up and succumbing to fatigue. Then there was also this issue of heat. He experienced heat every month for four days straight. His coach and doctors refused to let him use suppressants. They said abusive use of suppressants would cause him to become infertile, and that it was illegal. He could only get suppressants if he had a legitimate reason to use it, which was during competitions.

After the tragedy that struck the omegas, omegas were treated differently. Omegas became coveted and it opened a door to dynamicists. Families that sired omegas kept omegas indoor and treated like glass figurines. Omegas were raised to strictly understand omegas role in society and taught to not compete with alphas and betas. Instead, they should sit back, look pretty, and let alphas and betas compete for them. Omegas should just bask in the glory their future spouse could bring them. To secure the best spouse, families made sure to investigate suitors financial, family, and education background. And the ones they found appropriate for their omega child, they arranged for their bonding regardless if the omega liked the alpha/beta or not. Some families from poor/middle class background found their positions in life elevated from this practice. So now, omegas became a commodity. With the lack of proper training and support, omegas also became helpless and just let their families and mate control them. Omegas were basically nothing more than a trophy mate and an ideal breeding mare. And the final hope to increase the omega population.

Otabek knew his family developed this expectation of him the moment they got the call informing them of his status. So Otabek doubled up his effort and would do anything to avoid his fate. He drew this parallel between his fate to those of a soldier at war. How a soldier would power through all hardships in the worst circumstances to bring victory to their country and lived to see another day. Otabek was the same. He worked out more at the gym to build up his endurance. He train his legs to help him with jumps. Although his technical scores couldn't compete with his fellow rink mates, he worked on increasing his presentation.

The grand prix came and went, and at his debut, Otabek managed to place. He came in third. Although it was no gold, that bronze medal meant more to him than any gold could bring. That bronze medal was the first medal Kazakhstan ever had in ice skating. It was also the medal that gave Otabek the name "The Hero of Kazakhstan". But most importantly, it was the medal that brought Otabek freedom.

After that, Otabek moved to Canada and trained for two years. It was there he met Jean-Jacque Leroy. It was Leroy who taught him how to land his first quad, the quadruple Salchow. At 16, Otabek brought home silver at the world and at the grand prix final. At 17, he brought home a bronze at the final again. Then he moved back to Almaty and trained there. At 18 years old, he met Yuri Plisetsky again and formed a friendship with him. It was also the year he failed to place at the finals. He came in close at fourth. He and Yuri thought that he would place after Jean-Jacque Leroy botched his program. But of course Leroy managed to pull an upset out of nowhere in his free skate and scored high enough to make a comeback. The following year, Otabek didn't place again. He kind of knew he wouldn't stand a chance since he was going against the powerhouses of Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuri Katsuki, and the return of Viktor Nikiforov. That year he placed 6th overall.

Failing to place for two years in a row, his parents were about to pull him out of figure skating again - no matter how well he did before and during the cups to get into the finals. He had one more chance. At 20, he made silver. That was also the time Yuuri Katsuki scored his first gold for Japan and Yuri Plisetsky failed to place. It was just his luck that Viktor retired that year and Yuri was going through an odd growth that affected his jumps. To make it better, that year he found out that Yuuri was also an omega. It was the best surprise ever, and it brought out a new pride and hope in him that omegas were standing together at the podium beating out alphas and betas. His respect and admiration for Yuuri grew, and even with this newfound camaraderie, he still didn't tell Yuuri that he was also an omega. In fact, being an omega was a secret that he was going to take to his grave.

Back to the present, his coach informed him that he was transferring Otabek to Russia to train under Yakov, who was famous for churning out victors. With so much potential to do more for Kazakhstan, it was a sacrifice his coach was willing to take, to part with his star student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the fandom, it was mentioned that Otabek made his debut one season before Yuri Plisetsky, so that means Otabek debuted when he was 17 years old. I changed Otabek's skating career history for the sake of this story. And sorry if there's any grammatical errors and typos. I combed through this chapter twice already. I should probably go through it again, but was impatient to post.


	4. Yakov Feltsman (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight to betas. Yakov's thought on the situation.

Yakov Feltsman is at the airport waiting for Otabek to arrive. He has been a coach for many years, churning out winners after winners in figure skating. He is ruthless, meticulous, and knows how to bring out the strength in his skaters. Throughout his career, there are only two students who gives him headaches, and they go by the name of Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky. And he feels, that taking in Otabek would be another headache for him, since he has never trained an omega before.

Several weeks back, Yakov got a call from Amir Omarov, Otabek's coach in Kazakhstan. Amir asked if he would take in Otabek since Kazakhstan couldn't do much more to further Otabek's skating career. Yakov remembers that Kazakh skater. He's Yuri's friend. He isn't a bad skater at all. He lacks the technical skills and finesse that most skaters have, but he makes up for it in presentation, determination, and originality. He is also aware of Otabek's achievements in bringing medals in figure skating to Kazakhstan. A huge deal and selfless act an athlete can have. At least that's more than what he can say about his lots. Yakov also understood how hard Otabek worked throughout his life, moving from one country to another to train, given his home disadvantage.

When Yakov agreed to take on Otabek, Amir transferred Otabek's files to him. Yakov got another surprise of the century when he saw the word "omega" next to Otabek's secondary gender. He had always assume the boy to be a beta given his performances. Actually, it's not uncommon for people to assume skaters to be either an alpha/beta. No one reveals the skaters' secondary gender except the skaters themselves. Yuuri Katsuki only got outed as an omega last season when he won gold, and Viktor announced to the world that he's going to marry his beautiful omega now. It was an act of possessiveness on Viktor's part. To this day, Yakov is still annoyed at Viktor for selfishly acting upon his alpha whims rather than think about how Yuuri might feel. Regardless, imagine that, two omegas took home first and second place, while none of his alpha and beta skaters placed at all.

Yakov let out a huge sigh. He has no idea how to train an omega. Can he treat omegas the same way he does with betas and alphas? He is very aware that omegas were treated like gems, like precious glass. He is also aware of omegas' shortcomings. Their lack of stamina, smaller muscle mass, weaker strength, and oh geez, the heat. What was he suppose to do with that?

Yakov thought back to how Viktor coaches Yuuri. Viktor is very critical of Yuuri. He treats Yuuri like how he would with any alpha and beta. Yakov watched how often Yuuri fell down, broke down with every failures, bent over his knees desperate to catch his breath. And yet, each time, Viktor didn't do anything but wait for Yuuri to pull himself together before barking commands at him again. At first, Yakov thought nothing of it since he didn't know Yuuri was an omega yet. The way Viktor trained Yuuri is like how any coach trains their alpha and beta skaters. Although he did find it very strange that Viktor would willing be Yuuri's slave outside of the rink, and how both would disappear for an entire week each month. He waved it off as Viktor being peculiar and the random disappearances as Viktor being a lazy ass coach and dragging Yuuri to God knows what. After finding out Yuuri's actual secondary gender, it explained a lot of things. He knew the way Viktor coaches Yuuri is very effective, but that doesn't mean Yakov is going to imitate it. Heck no! He's not going to bend over backwards and grovel at Otabek's feet every time practice is over just because society thinks he shouldn't have treated Otabek like every others. And he's not going to disappear with Otabek every month just because Otabek's heat came. He's not Otabek's mate. He's going to let Otabek take care of that himself. But being the responsible coach that he is, he feels he should at least do something for Otabek to make it seem like he cares without giving away any hint that will make his students guess Otabek's omega status. It's already bad enough that Yuri has been bugging him and demanding to know about Otabek's secondary gender since the moment he found out that Yakov agreed to train Otabek. For whatever reason that piqued Yuri's interest, Yakov doesn't want to know. Damn alphas.

It's a pain to deal with alphas. Every coach in sports are betas, because it is safer for young athletes when they suddenly presented while training. Imagine if an alpha presented in front of the omega coach, the alpha would attack and rape that coach. If an omega presented in front of an alpha coach, the omega would entice the alpha to take him/her. Betas, on the other hand, are unaffected by alpha and omega pheromones. They are the only ones who can handle those kind of situation with a level head and make sure the young newly presented are safe. The downside to being a beta is the alpha students. They think just because he's a beta that they can walk all over him. Well Yakov showed them a thing or two. In fact, if it wasn't for his reputation for coaching his students to the podium, he might not get as much respect as he has now.

A wave of travelers coming out of the baggage claim has snapped Yakov out of his musing. He looked up just in time to see a familiar Kazakh coming out of the doors towards him. Otabek was dressed in a pair of black jeans, combat boots, a large hoodie that comes down to his upper thighs, and a leather jacket over it. The way that Otabek dressed was deliberate in hiding his figure. The closer Otabek got to him, the more it was made apparent to Yakov that Otabek has scent blocker on since he couldn't smell any omega scent. Now that Yakov took a careful look at Otabek and carefully thought about it, he wondered why he didn't just think of Otabek as an omega from the start? The signs are all there. Why Otabek's skating program will never include more than one quadruple jump. And when he does include one, it's in the first half. Why Otabek's skating costumes are loose enough to hide his figures but still remain within the rules of costume etiquette. Or how if he wears something tight, he always have a jacket to obscure waistlines and to bulk up his frame. How Otabek never posture and kept his scent blocked. Now that he thinks about it, he has a lot of respect for Otabek. The kid got the entire world fooled discreetly.

"I trust that you had a nice flight," Yakov stated when Otabek stood in front of him. Instead of answering, Otabek gave a nod. So Otabek is the quiet kind, that's new within his group. Yuuri didn't count since Yuuri belongs to Viktor. Yakov made a move to grab Otabek's luggage, a move that was ingrained into him when in front of an omega. Otabek discreetly moved his luggage away from Yakov's reach, which painfully reminded Yakov that Otabek is hiding his omega status. Balling up his hand into a fist and jamming it into his coat pocket, Yakov turned and made a move towards the exit. "Come, my car is parked out front. We're going straight to your apartment and we need to go through some housekeeping."

The drive to the apartment was, needless to say, quiet. It was fine for both. Otabek coming into term that Russia is going to be his home for however long he's under Yakov's tutelage. Yakov thinking through all the things he need to sort out with Otabek to make his transition smooth.

The apartment is cozy. It is in the same building as all of his students, minus Viktor and Yuuri who lives somewhere else. Yakov did thought ahead and have Otabek live on a different floor, FAR from his alpha students, particularly a certain Plisetsky. The apartment has a living room with an open kitchen, a separate full bathroom, and a bedroom. Yakov had made it a point to stock the place with all the basic necessities so that Otabek doesn't have to worry about shopping. He signaled for Otabek to take a seat at the dining table across from him so they can sort out some stuff. "I think I should make it clear that you're my first and only omega student. I'm very aware that you intend to keep your secondary gender a secret from everyone. For whatever reason that may be, I will respect it and make sure that nobody finds out. I do want to warn you, just because you're an omega does not mean I will make things easy for you. I will treat you like how I treat any of my other students. I'm sure you won't have it any other way." Yakov took a break to see if Otabek is following. The boy just look him straight in the eyes the nod again. "I promise that I will make sure you have a place at the podium and bring more glory to your country. All I ask in return is for you to respect decision that I make for you and absolute dedication to skating. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes sir," Otabek responded.

"Good, now is there anything that I should know about regarding your health," it was a nicer and less embarrassing way to put it, but both knew they were referring to Otabek's heat.

"I can take care of myself. All my former coaches comes to check in on me once in a while to make sure that I stay hydrated and fed. They usually do that when I'm coherent enough to not do anything regretful." Otabek was able to convey his needs to Yakov clearly because it wasn't the first time he had this conversation. He remembers the first time it happened in Canada, he was so embarrassed that his American coach had to call and explain the procedure. Then he reached into his bag and pulled out a packet for Yakov.

Yakov took a look at the packet and saw that it was a stack of calendars. Each month there were four highlighted days in red. He knew that would be Otabek's heat days. Yakov had to try and fight down a blush that was quickly making its way to his cheeks. This is the first time he was being privy to such sensitive information. Omegas' heat days is information that should only be known to parents, guardians, mates, and doctors. Now, he's one of the few. Being a coach really does come with unpredictable life events. "Well, if that's all, I'll leave you to unpack and rest. I'll see you tomorrow at the rink early in the morning." Yakov took his things and made to leave apartment, going back to the rink and relieving Viktor of his temporary duty. "Oh, one more thing. Even though you're keeping your gender a secret, I do want you to think about letting Yuuri Katsuki in on it. I'm sure he can help a great deal and give you insights on how to improve yourself as a person and skater." With that, Yakov left to let Otabek ponder his advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I carefully looked at Otabek's ice skating costumes and his wardrobe, and noticed that Otabek's clothing shows the least figure and silhouette. I think if we look at Otabek's stats, we can assume that Otabek's build is smaller than Yuuri Katsuki's. Also, when actually comparing Yuri (a minor) and Otabek (a young adult) side by side in the actual episode, they aren't that far apart in size. This pretty much gave me a lot leeway to design Otabek to be slim and petite, despite most fanart drawing Otabek as super muscular.   
> Also, Otabek's Kazakh coach, Amir Omarov, isn't real. It's just the most common first and last Kazakh name that I googled.


	5. Viktor Nikiforov (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's past with Yuuri, and Viktor's talk with Yurio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to prevent any misunderstanding, any chapter dedicated to Viktor or involves Viktor talking, Yuri will be referred to as Yurio, unless Viktor is being serious with him.  
> Here are the characters' current age for this story:  
> Yuri - 18 years old  
> Otabek - 21 years old  
> Viktor - 30 years old  
> Yuuri - 26 years old

Viktor was standing in the middle of the rink observing all the skaters around him. He watched Mila attempting to land a clean quadruple toe loop, Georgi doing a step sequence with over exaggerated movements to model his latest heartbreak, his Yuuri falling on the ice when he under jump for the quadruple flip, and then there's Yurio on the sideline fuming. Viktor won't pretend to not know why Yurio is like that. He had been listening to Yurio demanding Yakov about all things related to Otabek. He gets that Yurio thinks of Otabek as his best friend, but that usually doesn't interfere with practice. Normally Viktor would just leave Yurio alone in his little tantrum, but, he is currently held accountable for the Russian team's performance since Yakov isn't in today. In the last three years, Yakov has garnered a new found respect for Viktor being a coach. He started to see Viktor as his new protégé in the coaching business, and hope that maybe Viktor will take over. Lord knows, Yakov is just about ready to retire. The man is in his 70s for Christ's sake.

Viktor skated over to Yurio, who was on his phone, and once again, stalking Otabek's Instagram. Sometimes Viktor wondered if Otabek regretted giving Yurio access to his private account since Yurio hasn't stopped commenting, liking, and being a creep. At first it was on the level friends have for each other, but since Yurio's presentation, Viktor noticed Yurio's stalking level has taken into a new high. Well time to find what's going on with his "pup". "You know, you really should be practicing."

"And you should go back to coach everyone else. They need it more than me." Yurio retorted, eyes still not leaving his phone. He was determined to find any clues Otabek might have drop on his Instagram about his flight time and arrival time. Of course, any hint of his secondary gender.

"Right, they need it more than you. May I remind you, my lovely Yuuri was the one who won last season's grand prix. While you, an alpha flopped. You even have the advantage over Mila and Georgi, both of whom, are betas. I think YOU need more practice."

That got Yurio's attention as he put down his phone and glared at Viktor, all with a blush across his cheeks. "I DIDN'T PRESENTED YET LAST SEASON AND HAD TO DEAL WITH THE CHANGES IN MY BODY!" Yurio yelled, annoyed that Viktor had drove a dagger to his pride by reminding him of his failure last season. The very first and ONLY time he failed at skating.

"All in technicality," Viktor waved off, "however, you should put more mind into practicing than creeping on Otabek's Instagram account. I wonder how he would feel if he saw you the way you are now. Didn't both of you bonded over your shared determination on the ice?" Viktor watched Yurio's face changed from anger to being down-crested. "Hey, you've been acting weird since your presentation. What's going on?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Yurio took a look at Viktor's face and saw genuine concern. It didn't look like Viktor was being his usual annoying self, fishing for blackmail materials to bother him with. "How did you know Katsudon was the one?" Yurio asked.

Viktor was caught a little off guard with that one. Who would've thought, Yurio was showing interest in romance. Viktor's face became softer as he let out a serene smile while looking at Yuuri who just landed the quadruple flip, albeit a little messily. "I knew the moment I couldn't stand to be away from him. When he took up my entire thought and I didn't feel right unless he's near me."

Yurio's eyes widened and a soft blush appeared on his cheeks again. That's how he felt about Otabek! "Was it instantaneous? Like how an alpha is naturally drawn to an omega?"

"No, I didn't know Yuuri was an omega back then. My feelings for him was something that was slowly built overtime." Viktor thought back to his meeting with Yuuri. The first time was during the Sochi grand prix final, when Yuuri came in last place. Yuuri couldn't even approach Viktor until the banquet when he got drunk from too much champagne. When Yuuri grinded against Viktor and begged him to be his coach, Viktor thought he smelled a hint of citrus and honey. It was enticing. And leave it to him to forget about it the next day.

When's Yuuri's rendition of Viktor's "Stay Close To Me" program went viral, Viktor remembered the skater with the enticing smell who begged to be coached by him. He was intrigued. But also because he needed time to find himself again. By the time Viktor got to Hasetsu, Japan, he was a little confused. He couldn't smell a trace of Yuuri's scent. Yuuri's personality was also completely different from the one he met at the banquet. He was demure. Regardless, he took the role of Yuuri's coach and was very serious at it. When Yuuri failed to grasp the theme of his program, Viktor confronted Yuuri about what role he wanted Viktor to take: a coach, a father, a lover.... Of course, innocent Yuuri wanted a friend. Viktor agreed, but secretly took on a role of a lover.

Their relationship was a roller coaster. Viktor being new to coaching didn't know how to help Yuuri on a mental and emotional level. He didn't know how to actually bring Yuuri's confidence up without offending Yuuri. And Yuuri had a barrier up between himself and Viktor. But over time, Yuuri grew on Viktor, and Viktor came to develop feelings for Yuuri. Looking back on this time period on a hindsight, Viktor's inner alpha is ashamed and disappointed with how he treated Yuuri in Barcelona. Viktor had dragged Yuuri all over Barcelona for himself, making Yuuri carry his bags, and generally, not caring all too much about Yuuri's well being. Granted, he didn't know about Yuuri being an omega, but that's no excuse to how one should treat their intended. Also he's a little peeved that Yuuri was the one who bought their engagement rings. Yuuri kept saying that they're not engagement rings, they're lucky charms. Viktor didn't care, he still called it engagement rings. Plus it's on his right hand, and in Russia, that's an engagement. So there!

Viktor didn't find out about Yuuri being an omega until after Yuuri moved to Russia and roomed with Viktor. It all started one day when Yuuri was so stressed that he went into heat early. Viktor was aware that Yuuri disappears for a certain amount of time every month. Yuuri told him it was because he needed some space. Both thought that it was healthy if they spent some time apart every now and then. Viktor never pegged it as heat. So imagine his surprise when he came home to his house smelling overwhelmingly like citrus and honey. And all that scent came from Yuuri. Viktor couldn't control himself and he mated with Yuuri while the omega was in a heat craze. He had sex with Yuuri nonstop for days. Five days to be exact. And the next two days recuperating and coming to terms with what just happened. It was then he made up his mind that Yuuri is his for life.

Yuuri couldn't even look at Viktor after his heat broke. Constantly shying away from Viktor and just being awkward. Viktor also made it known to Yuuri that he intend to court Yuuri properly and marry him. That he won't let Yuuri escape. He was clingy with Yuuri before, but now he flirted with Yuuri shamelessly. He made it obvious to everyone that no one is allow to be near Yuuri without Viktor around. He was possessive, and unabashedly so. Although he still respected Yuuri's decision to continue skating competitively and continued to coach Yuuri seriously. Every time he was harsh with Yuuri during training, he double up on pampering Yuuri right after, especially within the comfort of their home. He even tried to keep Yuuri's omega status a secret. Yakov was hard, since Yakov was his coach and constantly demanded to know why Viktor skips practice religiously on a monthly basis. Even then he never told. Good thing Yakov already have his own preconception of Viktor that stemmed from years of their relationship.

When Yuuri finally won gold last season, Viktor couldn't hold it in anymore. They made promise to marry only if Yuuri wins gold. Viktor saw the golden chance to stake claim on Yuuri worldwide. He announced to the world that they will get marry, and released Yuuri's secret. He was proud of his omega for beating out everyone. He was proud that his omega achieve something that was thought as impossible for omegas everywhere. And most of all, he was proud that he has the most special and desired omega in the world. And that was something he had to let everyone know and of course, to show it off.

Viktor looked back at Yurio and assessed the kid's, well young adult now, facial expression. Yurio was deep in his thought, most likely thinking about Otabek again. So Viktor might as well just be blunt and get Yurio to talk. "So, when did you start developing feelings for Otabek?"

Yurio jumped a little. He was shocked that Viktor was able to see through him like that. Maybe Viktor isn't a complete idiot at all. But he's still an idiot. "During my rut," might as well just be honest with Viktor. He will probably find out one way or another.

"I see. And how did you feel about it after?"

"I don't know. Disgusted with myself. Scared about how Otabek will feel if he finds out."

"Those are negative feelings. I'm sure it's just a one time thing that sprouted from your rut. Don't worry about it, it'll pass and you will just see Otabek as nothing more than friends again."

"No! It's not like that! I thought it was at first, but it wasn't. Because at the end of it all, I really want Otabek! I want him near me. I want him to be the first person I see when I wake up and the last person I see before I go to sleep. I want to hold him, so close that I can feel his heartbeat and he can feel mine. I want to keep him in my pocket so I can always have him by my side and keep him safe. I want to mark him so I can show the world that he's mine. I want to invade his personal space so that we share each other's breath. I want to be the only one in his mind at every waking moment. Sometimes I get so paranoid that Otabek is out with someone and that person steals him from me. I want to get rid of everyone who has the potential to do that. And then my desire for Otabek grew intense. I want to lock up Otabek in my home so that he see no one else but me. I want to take him until his body memorizes mine and he smells like me. I want to drive him to the point where he can't survive without me. So that he eats, breaths, think, and lives for nothing else but for me."

"Yuri, that's not healthy. Love doesn't work that way..."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"HEY! WHO SAID YOU CAN SLACK OFF?! GET BACK TO WORK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU VITYA! I LEFT FOR HALF A DAY AND YOU ARE TAKING A BREAK WITH YURI!"

Well, Yakov came back and cut Viktor's conversation with Yurio short, but that's not the last of their conversation. Not if Viktor can help it. He won't let Yurio spiral out of control and ruin his life and Otabek's life. It's time for him to take alpha coaching seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The citrus scent on Yuuri is that of Japanese Yuzu.


	6. Otabek Altin (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek's demonstration.

It was 7:00am in the morning and Otabek was out making his way to Saint Petersburg home rink. He received a call from Yakov last night asking him to come in early so he can evaluate his skills before the Russian team start their day. Yakov was already inside waiting for him.

In the locker room, Otabek filled his personal locker with items he knew he will need: extra granola bars, bandages, spare towels, and clean socks. He changed out of his boots and into his skates with skate guards attached. With his gloves on, towel and water bottle on hand, Otabek made his way to the ice rink. He passed by a locker littered with stickers and knew it to be Yuri's. Leave it to Yuri to tack on numerous tiger stickers on his locker door. Come to think of it, Yuri didn't bombard his phone with text messages about his arrival or demanding to meet last night. That was strange. Otabek noticed the sudden increase of text messages and phone calls he had been subjected to a few months back. It's strange that Yuri didn't do the same last night when he knew Otabek would be in Saint Petersburg. Maybe Yuri was tired from practice last night and passed out.

When Yakov saw Otabek entered, he immediately told Otabek to get on the ice and warm up. Otabek skated a few laps around the rink to warm his legs, he knew Yakov would probably ask for a demonstration sooner or later. So in order to conserve his energy, he decided not to do any jumps until later.

"That's enough Otabek. I saw you skate at competitions before but never took the time to actually analyze it. I would like you to skate any of your programs for me. It doesn't matter which one. I just want to see what you can do."

Otabek chose his free skate from three years ago at the Barcelona final. He connected his phone to the speaker and skated back to the center of the rink. When the first note to Beethoven's 9th Symphony Second Movement loudly rang through the rink, Otabek matched the heaviness of each notes with exaggerated arm movements with his gaze up, as if he's looking at heaven. As the melody of the piece played, Otabek started his step sequence through the rink. Three years ago, Otabek wanted to skate to a song that showcased his nationalism, but most of all, hidden underneath the underneath his life story. He chose Beethoven's 9th Symphony because he thought there were a lot of common grounds between Beethoven's life and his.

Beethoven was a famous German composer. He was the leading figure of his time, composing famous sonatas and symphonies one after another. Beethoven was also known as a nationalist. He had a terrible personal life and many failed romances. Yet despite it all, there is only one constant and one true love, music. Fate played with Beethoven's life and tried to take music away from him. God took away his hearing. Did Beethoven give up? No, he stuck up his middle finger and continued to produce. By the time Beethoven was completely deaf, he composed the greatest symphony in his repertoire, the 9th Symphony. Like Beethoven, Otabek is also a nationalist to his country. Like Beethoven, Otabek only have one love, ice skating. Fate dealt him one of the worst hands when they made him an omega. Otabek didn't give up, he continued to skate. And against all odds he managed to pull through and stood on the podium alongside alphas and betas.

Beethoven was ahead of his time. Critics always badgered him about not adhering to the standard classical form. The second movement in the 9th Symphony was Beethoven's response to critics. It parallels how society wants omegas to be the perfect housewife, and yet here he was, doing the opposite. Every descending scale that plays at a repetitive rhythm reflects on his ups and downs, the moment he had it all followed by the moments he nearly lost it all. The strings symbolizes the society and the woodwinds as him. It's like a game of chase. Every time the strings take lead in melody, it drowns out all the woodwinds. Closely soon after, it was the woodwinds time to shine by taking on the same exact melody, pushing the strings to the background. Just like the game he's playing, who will ultimately win? Him, or the rest of the world?

The music is drawing closer to the end, the rhythm is getting faster, the percussion is beating more frequently like fireworks bursting in the night sky. Otabek executed a flying sit spin. Clean and tight, slowly spinning up into an upright spin. Images of - the times he beat out his competitors, every victories he has taken for his country and himself, and finally the image of him and Yuuri standing together at the podium, proudly displaying their respective medals of silver and gold as they bask in the glory or their victory - played in his head like snapshots. The music ended, he took his final pose, and his mind blanked out as the need for air beat through his lungs, bringing him down on all fours, coughing and gasping for breath.

Yakov watched Otabek trying to catch his breath. He had analyzed Otabek's performance carefully. He didn't spot any mistakes or faults. Every spins, step sequences, jumps, and expressions were on point. It was a perfect performance. But it wasn't enough to garner enough points to secure a spot at the podium. Yakov handed Otabek his water bottle when the skater skated over to the edge of the rink. "It was a great performance," Yakov started with the positive, now out with the critique, "but you shouldn't being competing at the same league as alphas and betas."

Otabek didn't like the sound of that. It was the same thing he heard growing up and it makes him sick. "I want to compete," he stated through clenched teeth. If looks could kill, Yakov would've been dead already. Good thing he had been in the business for decades, murderous looks don't even faze him anymore.

"You misunderstood me. I didn't ask you to quit competing. All I'm saying is that you are no match for alphas and betas with the way you're skating. You need more than just jumps, spins, and combinations that every skater is performing with. What you need is to play their game with advantages that only you have." Yakov looked at Otabek, hoping that the young skater would understand, but all he got was a confused stare. "Alphas dominate with jumps. They can easily pull off four quads per program. Betas can achieve the same with enough training. You on the other hand can't. What you should be doing is showcase spins that requires extreme flexibility like layback spins. Alphas and betas are nowhere nearly as flexible as omegas. Fortunately for you, in male singles, flexible spins will give you more points than any of those jumps you were showing me."

The more Yakov spoke, the more crestfallen Otabek got. Otabek already knew this. All his previous coaches explained it to him before, but the problem was, Otabek isn't flexible. Otabek never had flexibility training. It was never brought up to his attention that figure skaters need some degree of flexibility until it was too late. He found out in the States, that a lot of figure skaters took ballet as children to help with figure skating. Back in Kazakhstan, there weren't many ballet programs available. Those that were available were way too expensive. His family could never afford it. "I can't perform those rare spins."

"Sure you can, with enough practice, you should be fine."

"No, I mean, I'm not flexible enough for them. It's already too late for my body to be trained to be flexible."

Yakov was about to retort and snap Otabek out of his pessimistic statement, when the door to the ice rink opened and his students flooded in. "BEKA!" a voice pierced through the air and Yakov just saw a blur of blond and black. In front of him, on the ice, is Yuri hugging Otabek so tightly that Yakov thinks Otabek would snap in half. Maybe accepting Otabek wouldn't be such a headache at all. This is the earliest he has ever seen Yuri at practice, and the fastest time he saw Yuri get on the ice. If it only takes Otabek to do this to Yuri, he would've scouted out Otabek to be his student ages ago!

"Hey," Otabek greeted. Or rather, as much as he can. Half of his face was pressed against Yuri's shoulder as the blond held him. He felt Yuri nuzzling against his scent gland. He flinched a little at the contact, a little too intimate for his liking. He didn't comment on it since Yuri is his best friend. Plus, Yuri probably just misses him. The kid, young adult now, is the biggest softy he has ever met. As much as Yuri tried to hide it, he knew better. Good thing he has scent blocker on, otherwise, Yuri would surely smell him.

"I miss you," Yuri muttered to the juncture between Otabek's neck and shoulder. Yuri knew he was hugging Otabek a little too long, but he can't help it. It's been so long since he seen Otabek. With Otabek in his arms, Yuri realized he still can't smell Otabek. He pressed his nose against Otabek's scent gland and took a sniff. Before he could sniff harder, he felt Otabek pushed him away.

"Miss you too," Otabek said, putting a bit of distance between himself and Yuri. "So, what have you been up to yesterday?"

"Oh, that, sorry I couldn't see you yesterday. I originally wanted to take you out, but I had something important to do." Yuri remembered that after practice yesterday, he was about to rush out looking for Otabek until Viktor cut him off. Viktor dragged him into an empty room and had a firm talk with him about giving people space, dynamic etiquette, and how to act like a good alpha. Viktor made him realize that if he wants Otabek, he needs to court Otabek properly rather than cooking up a derange idea of kidnapping Otabek and forcing Otabek to love him through Stockholm syndrome. He's going to try hard and convince Otabek that they should be together regardless of dynamic.

"That's fine, I was really tired myself. Passed out as soon as I finished unpacking."

"Who's this cutie?" a red-head said, coming up next to Yuri. Yuri felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Leave it to Mila to flirt at anyone at any given chance.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Baba?"

"I'm Mila! I've been Yuri's rinkmate since forever!" Mila introduced, extending her hand out for Otabek to shake.

"Otabek Altin."

"The second place winner in Men's last season and Yuri's only friend!" Mila loves teasing Yuri, it's one of her favorite pass time.

"He's not interested in you, go find someone else to fuck," Yuri fumed.

"Isn't he charming?" Mila joked, jabbing her thumb at Yuri's directing, the mirth in her eyes not once dissipating. "You know, he used to be so cute and tiny. I could easily lift him over my head! Now that he's grown, I need to find a new partner to practice lifts with."

"I was never your partner. You grabbed me against my will!"

"Hmm, all in technicality," Mila dismissed Yuri, and took a good look at Otabek. "Say, I think I can lift you. Would you be interested in being my partner?"

"BABA! WHAT PART OF FU...."

"HEY! ENOUGH ALREADY! START PRACTICING!" Yakov's roar cut through the air, "IF YOU HAVE SO MUCH TIME TO WASTE, DON'T WASTE IT HERE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the actual song Otabek skated to for his Free is Beethoven：Symphony No. 9, 2. Movement "Advent" -Genesis edition-. In the story when I went into an analysis between Beethoven and Otabek, I was listening to and referencing the real Beethoven Symphony #9 Movement 2, and ending it with the edition used in the anime.


	7. Yuri Plisetsky (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's smut in the latter half of the story. Don't read this chapter if sex makes you uncomfortable.

It's been two weeks since Otabek moved to Saint Petersburg and Yuri felt like he was over the moon and back. Yuri never felt happier in his life, well maybe, except when his gramp watched him skate in person and brought him katsudon piroshki. Yuri had been going to practice early these days, simply because Otabek goes early before anyone else arrives. Yuri likes to take those time to spend quality time with Otabek without any annoying pests around (namely the balding Viktor and the shemale Mila). Yakov seemed to approve. He even thought he's getting further into Yakov's good side. And that spells curtailing favors from Yakov, who's notorious for being a disciplinarian, and refused to give in to his students. But nope, he didn't get any favors from Yakov.

Not too long ago, Yuri thought of a good idea. A wonderful idea that would benefit everyone! He and Otabek should live together! He knew that Otabek lives in the same apartment complex as him and the rest of the team, so why not? He brought it up with Yakov, and this was how the dialogue went...

_Few days ago_

_Yakov was on the sideline watching the team skate. Viktor was coaching Yuuri on the ice, critiquing Yuuri's sloppy movements. Mila was showing Otabek an I-spin, and Georgi was being Georgi, demonstrating drama as he glided across the ice. Yuri skated toward Yakov, now is as good as any to tell him his plans._

_"Hey old man I have a favor to ask of you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Can you find a new apartment for Otabek and me?"_

_"What's wrong with both of your apartments?"_

_"It's too small for the both of us."_

_"Seems fine for both of you."_

_"It's too small for two people to live together."_

_Yakov raised an eyebrow. He never heard Otabek mentioning anything about moving in together. "Does Otabek know about this?"_

_"I never asked him. I think he'll be down."_

_Yakov gave a huge sigh. You see why he can't stand alphas sometimes. Alphas make decisions on their own without thinking about the people involved. Bless Yuuri for accepting and reining in Viktor the way he did. "Yuri, you can't go around making decisions for Otabek without consulting him. He probably wants his own space."_

_"Well duh, that's why we should live in a two bedroom apartment. He'll have his own room, and I'll have mine."_

_"Why are you so hung up on apartment sharing?"_

_"Otabek and I are best friend! It's only natural that we would want to spend a lot of time together while he's in_ _Russia_ _." Yuri purposely did not mention his ulterior motive of wooing Otabek at close proximity and at the privacy of their home. "And, wouldn't it be better for you if Otabek and I were to share an apartment?"_

_"Oh? Since when do you think about my convenience."_

_"I always think about you!" Yuri's eyebrow ticked when he heard Yakov snort at that statement. To be fair, he did think about Yakov in this little scheme of his. "Think about it, I will never be late to practice. You don't have to constantly blow a gasket every time I show up to the rink. Otabek and I already live in the same apartment building, so if we move into a 2 bedroom apartment, the rent will cheaper compare to two separate one bedroom apartment. You will save a lot of money on rent and utilities!"_

_"Tempting. But no deal." Yuri started scowling when Yakov rejected him. "Yuri, I'm sure Otabek thinks highly of your friendship. I'm sure he would love to spend a lot of quality time with you. But every friendship needs personal space, and that's something sharing an apartment can't provide. He probably have things he wants to keep from you, as you will have things you want to keep from him."_

_"Best friends don't have anything to hide from each other!"_

_"Even your rut?"_

_"T-that.... That comes only once every three months. I don't mind."_

_"YOU don't mind, but I'm sure he does."_

_"Heat, rut, why does it matter? They're natural dynamic bodily functions. Wouldn't it be great if we helped each other through it? We can even share stories and talk about the woes of body functions."_

_"Yuri, these kinds of things are private and sensitive. You shouldn't be sharing ruts with anyone besides your mate. One of these days, you'll understand."_

Back to the present

"Otabek IS my mate!" Yuri grounded out through clenched teeth. Stupid old man, not only did he rejected his request, he even put Yuri in a rut hotel! Sure he's in a rut right now. Never mind the small detail that every mate-less alphas spend their ruts in rut hotel. The point was, Yuri believed Yakov now doesn't trust Yuri to spend his rut at the comfort of his own home. Yakov had explained to Yuri that it was safer for alphas to spend ruts at specialize hotels designed to help alphas cope. It was the only place that's safe for alphas to destroy without hurting themselves in the process. The only time mate-less alphas can spend their ruts at home is on the day they present, simply because no one can gauge when presentation happens.

Yuri, in his soon-to-be rut clouded mind, did not register the rationality behind Yakov's explanation. The only thought that came to him was how offended he was that Yakov, a lowly beta, would think Yuri has no self control to stay within the confine of his apartment. How dare that old beta thinks that Yuri would march to Otabek's apartment and take him against his will. Mind you, Yakov said no such thing, but Yuri didn't seem to think so.

The air in the room changed. The scentless room suddenly was doused in smell of birch, heavy with spearmint. Yuri felt his heart rate increased a bit despite him just lying on the bed. His eyes harden and his canine sharpened unknowingly. To think, he's in the same country as his sweet Otabek, and he couldn't mark him. Yuri jumped out of the bed and lunged for the room door. He couldn't open it.

Rut hotels designed their door to have a special lock system that respond to alpha's pheromone. The lock triggers the moment the room is heavy with alpha pheromone. The lock won't let up until the pheromone disappears. No one can get in and no one can get out. Nothing can destroy the locked door. It's fire proof, bullet proof, water proof, and electric proof. The door is made of titanium, lined with wood patterned sticker paper to give it a deceitful appearance. In other word, Yuri is locked in until his rut is over.

Yuri banged at the door. He picked up a lamp and smashed it against the door handle. Nothing happened, with the exception of the lamp breaking, and bits of shard cutting the palm of his hand, Yuri was still inside. Yuri kicked at the handle of the door a few times, thinking he could loosen some screws. Then in his rage, he picked up a chair and hurled it against the door. Still, nothing happened.

Wrath and fury was consuming him. Yuri let out a guttural roar. He flipped over the dresser propped against a wall. He punched against the wall with his bare fists. His knuckles bled after a few hard hits, smearing a bit of his blood against the white paint. Red covered Yuri's vision. He growled again, turned around to face the next object that will be his victim. Yuri thrashed around, wrecking havoc. The room was getting messier by the minute. It was pure carnage by the end of it.

Slumped against an overturned couch, Yuri was breathing deeply. The wreckage he caused made him a little tired. "Yuri" he heard. The voice is the familiar masculine sound that he heard often in his life and sleep. "Yuri" it said again. Yuri looked up and in all his glory, donned in his usual long t-shirt, short leather jacket, and black jeans, was Otabek. Otabek came to see him! Otabek got passed Yakov, the hotel security, unlocked the door, and was standing in front of him.

"Beka," he breathed out. Then, he scowled, teeth bare, and a low growl erupted from his throat. Yuri tackled Otabek to the floor. Pinning Otabek down by the shoulders, Yuri stared him in the eyes. Otabek didn't back down and stared back. "What are you doing here? I'm in a rut."

"I wanted to see you."

"The old man said I can't share my rut with you."

"So? Like he can stop an alpha like you." With that, Otabek just stroke Yuri's inner alpha's ego. He right, why should _he_ an alpha listen to a beta like the old man. He has the power to take whatever he wants. Who's to stop him?

Yuri's eyes flashed dangerously. The green darkened, the black of his pupils dilated, fangs bare, Yuri dove in and captured Otabek's lips. The kiss was messy. Lips bruised, teeth clashed against teeth, and tongues tangled in a battle for dominance. Neither were letting up not even for a breath of air until there is one winner. A couple of minutes passed, Yuri had a breakthrough. He felt Otabek starting to back down and pushed Otabek's tongue back into his mouth and explored every crevice of Otabek's mouth. When he felt he explored enough, Yuri let go of Otabek's mouth, with a thin string of saliva erotically connecting them. Otabek's cheeks were flushed, eyes dazed, and lips beautifully red and swollen.

Yuri's eyes trailed down to the juncture between Otabek's neck and shoulder, where his scent gland would be. He bent down and gave Otabek's scent gland a lick and sucked on it. He heard Otabek let out a little gasp. His hands trailed down Otabek's torso and slid under Otabek's t-shirt. The softness of Otabek's skin was as smooth as porcelain. Unable to stand it any longer, Yuri pushed Otabek's shirt above Otabek's head along with the jacket. When the articles of clothing reached Otabek's wrists, Yuri wrapped them tight around Otabek's hands and wrists, trapping Otabek's limps above his head. Yuri's hands moved further down to Otabek's jeans. He fumbled with the buttons. In his haste, he had a hard time unbuttoning that one single annoying button. With a snarl, he ripped Otabek's jeans. The button flew to somewhere in the room, zipper quickly unzipped itself, and Yuri pulled the jeans off Otabek's legs along with his underwear.

Otabek was breathtaking in the nude. His skin a bit tanned compared to Yuri's alabaster skin. His chest expanding and contracting with every deep breath he took in. His nipples perky and light brown, ready to be owned by Yuri. Without further ado, Yuri took Otabek's nipple into his mouth and gave it a greedy suck. The other nipple was being toyed with by Yuri's fingers. When Yuri deemed he gave one nipple enough attention, he moved to the other one and abused it all the same with his mouth. Otabek's nipple turned bright red and swollen.

Yuri trailed kisses down Otabek's body, making sure to leave marks behind. When he got to Otabek's pelvic, he spread Otabek's legs, revealing Otabek's glory hole. It's pink and twitching. Small and unclaimed. Yuri's chest swelled with pride, knowing that he will be the first and last person to claim Otabek. Yuri lifted Otabek's hip up a little and pressed his face against Otabek's bottom. He gave Otabek's hole a lick and gave a few tentative prod with his tongue. Without any resistance from Otabek, Yuri thrusted his tongue deep into Otabek and ate him out. He lubed up Otabek's hole with his saliva and stretched the rim as much as he can. When his tongue couldn't spread the hole anymore, he stuck a finger inside. Each time Otabek got used to the feeling of being spread, Yuri added another finger, until he can easily slide three fingers in and out of Otabek. Satisfied with his work, Yuri withdrew his tongue and fingers. Otabek gave a deep groan from the empty feeling, and moaned out Yuri's name.

Yuri flipped Otabek on all fours with his butt facing Yuri. Yuri undo his pants in a hurry and pulled out his harden dick. He spread Otabek's cheeks and pressed the tip of his cock, dripping with precum, against Otabek's hole. He pushed in his cock and let out a huge moan. Otabek's inside was hot, soft, and wet. It was euphoric. Like everything he dreamed of. That's right, fuck the old man. This is where Yuri belonged, inside of Otabek.

Yuri thrusted in and out of Otabek, his pace increasing with greed as he worked himself off. He slammed into Otabek, his balls slapping against the underside of Otabek's cheeks. Slick and precum was spilling a little out of Otabek's rim every time Yuri pulled out. Yuri's thrusting started to get faster, shallower, as he felt his knot building. He was rutting against Otabek. Soon he pushed in his knot and locking himself in place inside. He came violently inside of Otabek, spurting strings and strings of cum. He pushed Otabek down with his ass still in the air, filled full with Yuri. Yuri's eyes zeroed in on Otabek's scent gland. His teeth sharpened, with a growl of "mine" leaving his lips, he bit down hard on Otabek's gland. He drew blood from Otabek, tasting the familiar metallic essence of blood.

Yuri shot his eyes open, and Otabek was gone. He saw his cum splattered all over the carpet of the floor. And yet, he still taste blood. He looked down and saw that he had bitten the back of his left hand. It was all an illusion. Otabek wasn't here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is hard to write. I have a lot of respect for people who writes it beautifully.


	8. Yuuri Katsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Yuuri and Viktor, there's no Yuri/Otabek interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this chapter a little, sorry if there's inconsistency in tenses.

Being an omega is restricting. Being an omega active in competitive sport is hard. Being an omega mated to Viktor Nikiforov is indescribable. Viktor is the personification of surprise, good and bad. When it's good, Yuuri feels like he's floating on cloud 9. When it's bad, Yuuri feels he had lost a few years in his life.

Viktor is every bit an alpha as what the textbook describes. He does everything on his own accord, for himself, without consulting anyone. Viktor takes charge and dives head first into any situation. He's selfish, willing to do anything for his personal gains, without even thinking about consequences and those affected. He still remembered three years ago, Viktor treated him as someone disposable and as personal entertainment. He never considered his feelings. Randomly speaking his mind, doing things, making plans that worsens Yuuri's anxiety. Worst part was, he knew about Yuuri's anxiety. Yet, he still followed Viktor to Russia. Call it his own ambition to win gold at least once, for himself and for his country. He meant it when he said he would retired the moment he won all those years ago, leave it to Yuri to beat him marginally. He told himself, whatever happens, Viktor will never become his mate.

Viktor is an enigma. Once he managed to stress out Yuuri so much into a premature heat, and then have the worst timing to enter the apartment at the wrong time. Him mating with Viktor was accidental, but Viktor should've kept it together than ceded to the omega pheromone. When Yuuri was lucid enough mentally, he pushed Viktor away. He kept a distance from Viktor, only mingled with him during practice. He was about to go apartment hunting until Viktor approached him and declared that he's going to court him. It started a game of chase using a field that Viktor has crafted and mapped out. He was an applicant that was thrown in with the intention to lose.

Viktor's method of courting was constant invasion of Yuuri's personal space. He would cling onto Yuuri for no reason. When they walk on the street, he would intentionally grab Yuuri's hand and held on. After practice, Viktor would take it upon himself to carry Yuuri's bags and slung an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. At home he would always massage Yuuri, saying that it's good for him to get massages after training so he would sleep better and have better sessions the next day. At night, he would always force Yuuri to sleep with him. In the past, he would make suggestions to sleep together, but Yuuri always closed the door on his face. Then, during courtship, Viktor would just carry Yuuri off to his room and force Yuuri to sleep within his arms.

And, the heat. Oh the heat. After their first time, Yuuri had never managed to spend his heat alone. Viktor was surprisingly observant. He managed to track down Yuuri's heat cycle patterns and pinpoint the exact date Yuuri's heat will start. He would make moves to ensure that Yuuri will not make it out of their apartment on time for his heat. And then Yuuri would have no choice but to spend his heat at home.... with Viktor present. And, of course, Viktor is not enough of a gentleman to leave the omega alone during such dire times. He stayed and "helped" Yuuri through the heat.

Viktor's courting drove Yuuri mad. He was often times angry at Viktor. Sometimes he even hated Viktor's existence. The only reason he hadn't left Viktor was because Viktor was a darn good coach. Viktor never compromised their training session. He was still a ruthless coach. And under his tutelage, Yuuri's skating kept getting better and better. Then there were things that Viktor did that made Yuuri fall for him hard.

Viktor proved himself to be more than what he shows the world. To the world, he is a textbook alpha, but there are subtle things Viktor did things that went against the stereotype. Omega were stereotypically the domestic one. Yuuri himself was even train to be so. Since Viktor's courtship, Yuuri hasn't lifted a finger at the apartment. Viktor literally took care of him from taking over all the chores, to pampering him, and meeting all his mental, emotional, and physical needs.

Alphas were the breadwinner, and omegas supports on the sideline. When Viktor formally announced his retirement after his return, he told the world that he has reached his limit. He couldn't keep up anymore since he's nearing thirty. Yuuri knew better. Viktor takes good care of himself. His health and body condition allows Viktor to continue skating well into his 30s. Viktor wasn't lying when he said he couldn't keep up anymore. He couldn't keep up with all his responsibilities. At the time, Viktor was competitively skating, coaching Yuuri full time, and he also had his alpha "duties" to keep up. Viktor could've easily given up coaching Yuuri and have Yakov take over, but instead Viktor chose to sacrifice himself for Yuuri, for he knew Yuuri would die if he couldn't continue to skate under Viktor's tutelage. Hell would break loose if the world found out that an alpha took a step back from his traditional role and pushed an omega into his place. Viktor won Yuuri over with that sacrifice.

In Viktor's very last grand prix, he dedicated his entire program to Yuuri. His short program was about how he found love in Yuuri, and his free program was a promise of forever with Yuuri. It was beautiful. It moved everyone to tears. It won Viktor's last gold. Gold that was for Yuuri. It was the gold that hid a hidden message between them - Viktor's formal marriage proposal to Yuuri. And Yuuri said yes.

Viktor likes to play himself down. He takes pleasure in acting like a complete airhead, a goof, to the whole world. Yuuri suspected that Viktor does that to avoid responsibilities, or he does it to irritate others. But Viktor is actually sharper than you think, whether it's from Viktor's own ability or that Viktor has an infinite amount of sheer dumb luck. Yuuri will never know, but he does know, Viktor is no idiot.

Viktor is very possessive and protective of Yuuri. Viktor won't let anyone near Yuuri, or even talk to Yuuri unless Viktor is nearby. By nearby really means, Viktor is with the group and in the conversation. No one, and I mean, NO ONE, is allowed near Yuuri. Not his friends, not his rink mate, not coaches, doctors, NO ONE. Imagine Yuuri's surprise that Otabek was allow near Yuuri and have a conversation with him without Viktor around. Yuuri was confused and so were everyone else. When Viktor was asked about why Otabek got that special treatment, he just waved it off and gave a typical airhead Viktor response "oh was he? I didn't noticed. Oh well."

It took a while for Yuuri to figured it out, but when he did, he asked Viktor if it's because Otabek is actually an omega. Viktor looked at Yuuri with his typical wink and smile. He placed a finger on his lips in a "it's a secret" motion, and told Yuuri to not let anyone know.

Viktor found out Otabek's omega status before anyone else. Yuuri has no idea how he managed, but he did. Viktor certainly live for surprises, good and bad, and Yuuri all but gave up on trying to figure out Viktor and let himself be surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are all the people in Russia who knows about Otabek being an omega: Yakov, Viktor, and Yuuri.


	9. Lilia Baranovskaya (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilia takes on a new student.

Lilia Baranovskaya was a proud alpha. She dominated the ballet world in her prime. She held on to her position as the prima ballerina and principle dancer of her company for as long as her body could take it. Every year with newer younger ballerina entering the industry, the more she hardened and more unapproachable she became. Their presence served as a harsh reminder that her time was coming closer to an end. With it, her beauty. The beauty she strived so hard to achieve throughout her life. However, her dance reputation lived on. When she retired, parents, young performers, conservatory educators, dance companies sought her out for her mentorship, guidance, and consultation. At first she took on a few consulting jobs here and there, an apprentice here and there, but each time, she felt let down. Dancers were not meeting her expectations, recruiters were not vetting applicants, and the value of performing art changed. Once in a while, Lilia would find a diamond in a rough, that she would spend her precious time polishing. But those were rare to come by. And when they did, Lilia lived for it. So she made a rule for herself that she will only accept students if she liked them.

In her long career, she never thought she would find her most revered protégé in a figure skater her ex-mate introduced her to, Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri was a 15 years old teen when she first met him. The boy looked beautiful when he wasn't spewing profanities out of his mouth. Unpresented, the boy kept a lithe body that was pliable. Most importantly, the then teen held determination in his eyes, eyes that promised undeterred potential to dominate in his trade. Eyes that captivated her attention enough that she thought he was worth her time.

Despite his appearance, Lilia always knew that Yuri would present as nothing less than an alpha. His air, his personality, his physical aptitude to be pushed beyond measure, just screamed alpha. Why anyone thought otherwise was beyond her. And lo and behold, the boy presented as an alpha. Lilia knew her time with Yuri was limited to when he presents, so within that limited time, Lilia worked his and her butts off to bring out the prima within Yuri. She sculpted and cultivated Yuri's beauty. So much that when she saw it blossomed on the ice, she can't help but shed tears. Yuri, to this day, is still her greatest accomplishment. So when Yuri's puberty and presentation came, she mourned for the lost. There will never be another Yuri Plisetsky. She can only look at the alpha he is now and think back to the past.

Lilia never thought she would walk through the hall to the ice rink again after Yuri's presentation, but here she was. Yakov called her a while back, trying to convince her that he has a skater worth her time. She doubted it. Figure skaters are - in her opinion - former dancers who ended up trading beauty for techniques, trading art for spectacles, throwing away elegance and grace in exchange for frivolous gains. But Yakov got her when he told her in confidence that the skater is an omega. She knew of only one omega skater, Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor's mate. She doubt that Yakov was talking about him because everyone knew Viktor wouldn't let Yuuri train or be near another alpha without him. He was _that_ territorial. Regardless, she was intrigued. Omega males may be a rarity (if existed at all) in sports, but in ballet, they were highly coveted. Omega males maintained a lithe form that exuded elegance, but with enough male strength to perform lifts and jumps. They make great dance pairs with alpha female ballerinas, who dominated the stage. However, omegas in any gender were hard to come by because they were kept indoor as trophy mates or breeding mares. It's sad, but the thought of meeting an active omega fascinated her. She told Yakov that she would come to see him. If she likes what she sees, she'll take him in. It was all for air, as she already made up her mind to take him in regardless of his appearance. She was itching for a new project, and she will turn this omega into her new protégé, one that will surpass Yuri Plisetsky.

"Lilia! Thank you for coming. Allow me to introduce you to Otabek Altin. He is training with me at the meantime. He came in second place in last season's grand prix final."

Lilia walked up to Otabek and observed him. He was a little bit shorter than her. She can't see the outline of most of his body because of the loose hoodie he's wearing. She can see his legs though. His legs were little short, compared to Yuri's back then, but a lot bulkier, most likely from all that training he did on the ice. His face didn't hold the same softness Yuri's had held. His jaw was very prominent and square. She was really hoping for a V-shape or U-shape jaw. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. "Have you taken ballet before?" She asked.

"No, never."

"I see," Lilia moved behind Otabek and placed her hands on his shoulder. She traced his shoulders and moving it down his arms, giving it a few test squeeze every now and then. Then she went in and grabbed Otabek's waist from the sides and gave a squeeze. Otabek flinched at that contact, chills shooting up his spine. "He's too bulky for the kind of training you want for him. His bones are small enough though. With time and dedication, his body can be transform into something I'm hoping for."

"Transform my body?" Otabek didn't like the sound of that. It took him so long to train his body to compete at the level he's at right now. What do they plan to do to him?

"I'm Lilia Baranovskaya, I was Yuri's former program coordinator. I was also his former ballet coach. Today, I will be yours if you choose to follow me. I will make sure that you will be the next omega to win gold in the next grand prix final, in return I ask for your absolute obedience to my rules."

Gold. It was a trigger word for the omega. It brightened the browns in his irises, turning the usual dull brown into a deep, rich, dark amber color brightened by the sun shining through it. "I'll do it. I will dedicate all of my time to you." Otabek said, resolve still burning behind those dark irises.

"Good, pack your bags. You will be staying with me for two and a half months. We will be staying at my penthouse in Moscow."

Yakov's eyes widen! Did she forget? Otabek is an omega, and her an alpha. "Lilia! He's an omega. He can't live with you. And why Moscow? He needs to train diligently on the ice too."

"I know what I'm doing, Yakov. Ballet takes years of training. Yuri was able to keep up because he had prior experience in it. Otabek is starting with nothing. Two and a half months of training is nothing. He will be spending every moment of those time immerse with ballet. He will eat, breath, and live for ballet. And maybe, by the end of it, he will just graze the surface." Then she turned to Otabek, "pack your skate gears too. I can't have you slacking off on skating."

"What will you do with his heat?"

"Have you taken heat suppressants before?" She asked Otabek.

"Only during competitions."

"Lilia, no doctors would give him any suppressants unless there's a valid reasons for it. Training doesn't count. You know that." Yakov informed.

"I called in some favors and managed to get him some suppressants." By favors, really meant Lilia had contacted her dismal list of former omega students. A lot of them went off and made big names for themselves and felt indebted to her. They would do anything for her. When Lilia asked them to donate some suppressants, they happily gave her unused leftovers from their previous dance season. With all of it collected, she managed to get enough to last Otabek three heat cycles. Hopefully that's enough.

"But why Moscow?" Yakov felt anxious. Not that he doesn't trust Lilia, but Otabek is legally his charge, not Lilia's. Should anything happen, it's his head on the chopping block, not Lilia's.

"Moscow has some of the best ballet theaters for Otabek to see and experience."

"So does Saint Petersburg!"

Lilia turned to Yakov and gave him a sharp look. "You really want to know why? I don't want anything hindering Otabek's training. There will be a lot of distractions here in Saint Petersburg, especially by a certain blond." Truth be told, couple of days after Yakov had called her about Otabek, Viktor also gave her a call. He had informed her of Yuri's newfound interest in Otabek and of Yuri's sudden distraction in training. Even though Yuri was no longer her student, she still has a soft spot for the boy. And she would do anything to see him succeed in life. If his friend's appearance was diverting his attention away from success, then it's better to take the distraction away. It was thanks to Viktor that Lilia made the decision to temporarily relocate to Moscow. If she stayed at Saint Petersburg, there's no doubt the blond will come barging into her home demanding to see Otabek. Separating them will benefit them both.

Viktor was surprisingly astute for an airhead.

Yakov gave a deep sigh and massaged his temple. "Fine, have it your way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a day to day snippet of their training, so writing style will change.


	10. Training (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day to day snippets of Otabek's and Yuri's training.

**Day 1: MOSCOW - APARTMENT**  
Otabek and Lilia made it to Moscow and settled into Lilia's penthouse apartment. For extra protection, Lilia had place scent blockers near the front doors and by Otabek's room, to prevent any accidental omega scent to slip under her nose and any neighboring alphas' nose.

"I made it clear before, and I'll say it again. I don't want any distraction while you're here with me. I will be keeping charge of your phone right now. You will not have access to it unless it's for family emergencies."

Otabek reached into his jeans' pocket and pulled out his smartphone. He turned the device off, silently apologizing to Yuri for not contacting him. Had he know that Lilia planned to confiscate his phone, he would've called Yuri earlier and tell him that he will be off the radar for a couple of months. Otabek handed the phone to Lilia, placing it on her open palm.

"Good, here, these are for you." Lilia pulled out a little plastic resealable pouch filled with little white pills and passed it to Otabek. Suppressants. "It's not much, and they're very hard to come by. Only use them when you're in heat. If timed correctly, they should last you three cycles."

**Day 2: MOSCOW - BALLET STUDIO**  
"You are too stiff," Lilia said, as she tried to push one of Otabek's legs up backward. Otabek himself was holding onto the ballet bar for dear life. He hadn't felt such intense pain on his hamstrings before. "Straighten both of your legs, your knees shouldn't be bending."

"I'm trying," Otabek groaned, oh the burn.

"Curve your back more, neck long, chin up."

Otabek was grinding down on his teeth, sweat pouring down his face. He can't believe it, he's working up sweats from just one stretch! This is the first stretch of the day! He hasn't even started moving yet. Lilia gave a sigh and released Otabek's leg. "Your flexibility is at zero. We need to build it up little at a time, starting with strengthening your hamstrings and hips. Here are a few stretches I want you to do everyday diligently." Lilia showed Otabek the: sitting hamstring stretch, pigeon pose, butterfly, quadriceps stretch, hamstrings stretch, calf stretch, and how to do a full bridge. It was a lot, but they were pressed for time.

**Day 3: SAINT PETERSBURG - ICE RINK**  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS OTABEK, OLD MAN!" Yuri was livid. Since after his rut, he couldn't reach Otabek on the phone. Otabek wasn't home, and not even at the rink. He had barged into Viktor's and Yuuri's apartment, only to be told that Otabek is training with Lilia. And when he went to Lilia's house, no one was home. When he called Lilia, she told him Otabek is busy and not to call again for a couple of months. What the hell! There's only one other person who would know where they are, and that's his fucking beta coach.

"Training, like what you should be doing now. And watch your language." Yakov deadpanned from his usual place at the side of the rink.

"Where?"

"Can't disclose that information."

"Why the fuck not?!" Yuri was seething. He spent his rut alone in a fucking hotel. He had no contact to his best friend/future mate. He's going nuts! His inner alpha is already in haywire.

"Yuri, he's training. This is important to him."

"I'm important to him."

"Stop being a selfish brat. You're not his priority and he shouldn't be yours either."

Yuri saw red, and before he thought it through carefully, Yuri lunged for Yakov, his fangs bare and claws elongated.

"YURI NO!!!" Yuuri shouted from the ice rink. He's not going to make it in time! Mila was shocked stiffed, Georgi was desperately speeding out of the rink. Before Yuri could get to Yakov, Viktor intercepted and tackled Yuri to the ground.

"YURI, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Viktor yelled, exerting his experienced alpha dominance over Yuri. New alphas like Yuri would immediately lower their head and show their neck when under the influence of a veteran alpha. Seasoned alpha meant more experience and thus stronger. Fledgling alphas were programmed to recognize danger, it's a survival thing. However, Yuri didn't respond the way he should. Instead, he changed target and locked in on Viktor as the new foe to get rid of.

Yuri growled at Viktor and swiped at him. His claw managed to scratch Viktor across the cheek, spilling fresh blood. Viktor's alpha responded by baring his own fang and claws. Yuri kicked Viktor off of him and charged at him. Viktor's alpha pride was on the line, there's no way he's letting a fledgling get the best of him. Viktor charged back. It was claws on claws. Viktor was gaining ground and managed a few hits on Yuri. Yuri was utterly feral, and pushed back as much as he could. Everyone was too scare to get into the fray to separate the two alphas. Never get into an alpha fight if you value your life. Viktor managed to push Yuri to the ground and locked Yuri's limbs in place. Yuri's neck was there and unprotected, and Viktor dove in for the kill.

Before Viktor could sink his fangs into Yuri, the calming smell of citrus flood the room. Viktor came back to his senses. His fangs and claws retracted. He looked down on the young alpha. He was still a little angry, but pushed away his anger. He refused to release Yuri until the blond rein in his inner alpha. When Yuri finally relented and retracted his fangs and claws, Victor got off of him.

Yuri sat up and looked around him. He saw people who are looking at him with fear in their eyes. He saw disappointment. Yuri then fled without looking back. Momentarily forgetting about Otabek.

**Day 4: MOSCOW - BALLET STUDIO**  
"You are too rigid. Even though ballet is about control, you need to leave enough room for expression." Lilia instructed, while she watched Otabek running through basic ballet dance routines for beginners. "Soften your facial expression. You should be showing your audience beauty, not pain."

Otabek couldn't believe that something that look so simple and effortless was so demanding and exhausting. When the music stopped, he ended the routine with a pose. He tried to strike one as elegant as he can, but his leg muscles got the best of him and he collapsed on the floor. "Get back up, we'll start from the top again. We'll keep running this routine over and over again until you stop stumbling and can flow through the steps like how water naturally flow through a stream."

**Day 5: SAINT PETERSBURG - YURI'S APARTMENT**  
Yuri had been locked up in his apartment since the day he nearly attacked Yakov. He was trying to get his head straight. He was ashamed of himself. Ashamed that he nearly attacked the beta who was like a second father to him. He was ashamed that his judgment was clouded, how he lost control of his alpha. This was not the kind of alpha he wanted to be. This was the kind of monster some people made alphas out to be.

"Yuri! I know you're in there. Open up!" Viktor yelled from the outside, banging on his apartment door. Truth was, Viktor has been doing this since _that_ day and hasn't stopped.

Yuri couldn't face Viktor. So he did what he'd been doing. Ignoring him.

**Day 6: MOSCOW - APARTMENT**  
Otabek was performing stretches that Lilia assigned to him. He hasn't been to the gym in a while and he's dying to lift some weights or do some heavy core exercises. Lilia had forbade him to go, saying that bulky muscles makes him less flexible. He's getting anxious, wondering if his skating will be compromised by these changes.

**Day 7: SAINT PETERSBURG - YURI'S APARTMENT**  
"Yuri! I'm going to call the cops to break down this door if you don't open up! You moping around has been going on long enough." Viktor threatened from the outside. The thing about Viktor is that, he might actually go through with his threat. So not wanting any more reasons to be ashamed of himself, Yuri opened the door and let Viktor in. The apartment was heavy with depressed alpha pheromone, so heavy that Viktor nearly ran away. But Viktor pressed through and went in.

**Day 8: SAINT PETERSBURG - ICE RINK**  
Yuri finally showed up at the ice rink again. It's been days since he stepped foot in here. He went up to Yakov and apologized to him.

"Yurochka, I'm not trying to get in the way of yours and Otabek's relationship. Sometimes I might make decisions that you don't agree with, but believe me when I say this, every decisions I make have both of your best interest in mind."

**Day 9: MOSCOW - BALLET STUDIO**  
"Your steps are getting better and your moves are more natural now. You still need to soften your facial expression. You're not fighting a war. Every dance has it's own mood, none of them are about taking someone down. You need to get that into your thick head." Lilia nagged as she watched Otabek perform a perfect half-pointe pirouette, with his usual stoic mask that seemed glued onto his face.

**Day 10: MOSCOW - APARTMENT**  
Otabek was in the living room icing his feet and watching a ballet dance on the television. Lilia insisted that he spends his time watching them while paying attention to the dancer's expression and presentation. While watching this, he was annoyed that even in a trade that was clearly very feminine, alphas still dominated the stage. He has yet seen an omega.

"Otabek, dinner," Lilia called out from the dining room while she set down their dinner. She has revamped Otabek's diet. She minimized his carbohydrate intake and increased his consumption of food rich in lean protein and lots of fresh vegetables and fruits.

**Day 11: SAINT PETERSBURG - ICE RINK**  
Yuri has landed another perfect quadruple Salchow, his signature move. He has been testing himself trying to see how many quads he can land in a single four minutes program. So far he can land four of them. Sometimes he could land a fifth one, but he usually slip up because his muscles gave out. This meant he's only average for alphas. JJ - the asshole- can land five. Tightly fisting his fist into a ball, Yuri didn't bother to give himself a moment of rest and went in for another run.

**Day 12: SAINT PETERSBURG - BOARDWALK**  
Viktor was back to his old ways again. He's riding on a bicycle on the boardwalk of the beach while Yuri and Yuuri run to keep up with him.

"Good morning," Viktor greeted a local fisher he passed by.

"Good morning!" The fisherman greeted back.

Yuri ran passed the fisherman while Yuuri mumbled out a greeting of his own. "Don't forget to greet him, Yurio!" Viktor nagged.

"Shut up, baldy."

**Day 13: SAINT PETERSBURG - KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV APARTMENT**  
Viktor was in the kitchen making katsudon. Yuuri's family sent over a package filled with Japanese goods, including ingredients for their favorite dishes. Yuuri's mom, Hiroko, even gave Viktor her secret recipe.

"So, how many days has it been since you've been eating katsudon?" Yuri asked.

Yuuri gave a sigh, "everyday for a week now."

"Oy, you'll turn into a piggy."

"I'm already one, why do you think we started running again." Yuuri scowled, while poking at the little pudge, that's barely spilling over the rim of his jeans.

**Day 14: MOSCOW - APARTMENT**  
Otabek felt that familiar cramp in his lower abdomen, a telltale sign that his heat is starting to kick in. Otabek quickly took out the little plastic bag of suppressants he stashed away in his nightstand. He took out one of those little pills and popped it into his mouth. He waited in his room a little bit, waiting for the suppressant to work its magic before going out.

**Day 15: SAINT PETERSBURG - ICE RINK**  
Yuri knew his repertoire for successful quad jumps are lacking, in fact, he has only used three in competitions: Salchow, toe loop, and loop. He needed to add in new ones. The axel and lutz jumps were considered the hardest jumps in figure skating. The quad versions will score him high points, but what's the point when it's nearly impossible to land. However, landing a quad flip will give him nearly as good point accumulation with a base of 11.00. If he add it in his second half, he will get the x2 multiplier. It's obvious, he's going to prioritize the quad flip over the quad axel and lutz.

**Day 16: MOSCOW - BALLET STUDIO**  
Lilia was showing Otabek how to do the Tour en l'air, an air turn. With Otabek's background in doing jumps on ice, it was easy to handle. The difference between jumping on ice and on the floor was that, on ice Otabek eases into his jumps by using the speed and momentum he built up. On the floor, he's stationary, and thus lies the difficulty. He couldn't gain enough air.

**Day 17: MOSCOW - ICE RINK**  
Otabek was gliding on the ice and landed a flawless triple axel. "You can land as many perfect triple axels as you want, but you're not going to stand out. Too many people are using it. Increase the difficulty by raising an arm or two." Otabek listened to Lilia's advice and tried again. He glided on the ice, building his speed and momentum. He did a half turn, facing forward, and jumped. He raised both of his arms mid-air and ..... fell. Raising his arms shifted his weight a little mid-air. But most importantly, it changed his spin speed. He didn't get enough rotations in.

"Try again, this time decrease it into a double and only raise one arm." Lilia instructed. Years of being mated to Yakov and coordinating with Yuri gave her enough knowledge on how to coach figure skaters.

**Day 18: SAINT PETERSBURG -ICE RINK**  
Yuri landed on his butt and skid on the ice. He couldn't stabilize his inner edge. He attempted the quad flip eight times in a row already and hasn't even landed once. "Yuri, take a break from doing jumps. You're going to sustain a serious injury at this rate. Work on your connectors." Yakov instructed on the sideline.

**Day 19: MOSCOW - APARTMENT**  
Otabek was looking at himself in the mirror after his shower. He noticed that his hair is getting longer, and the buzz cut on the lower half of his head is too long now to be considered an undercut. He's due for a shave and a trim. Drying off, Otabek got dressed and was about to go out and find a barber, but Lilia stopped him, telling him he should try to grow out his hair. A change in his style can help with his performance, she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two and a half months equates to roughly 75 days, so we will be on training chapters for a bit.  
> Hope you still enjoy reading this story!


	11. Training (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the training!

**Day 20:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- BOARDWALK  
** "Good morning," Viktor greeted when he rode past a fisherman. "Yurio make sure to greet him properly."

"Shut up baldy," Yuri didn't greet the fisher and continued running after Viktor. He vaguely heard Yuuri muttered his greeting, but heard more huffs and puffs. Was Yuuri always this out of shape? "Stop feeding Katsudon more katsudon. You're slowly killing him."

"But Yuuri loves katsudon, and I love watching him eat."

Yuri's eyebrows ticked at the answer. Does Viktor have a perverse quirk with everything related to Katsudon?

**Day 21:** **MOSCOW** **\- APARTMENT  
** Otabek was on the computer, on YouTube to be more specific, watching Yuri's short program, Agape, from the Barcelona grand prix final from three years ago. It was the short program that broke Viktor's world record. Lilia suggested Otabek to watch Yuri's program from that time period, because she said 15 years old Yuri was skating like a true prima and how a real omega should be skating. Otabek closely analyzed Yuri's jumps, paying attention to his take off points. He kept rewinding the video to the jumps and played it back on half speed.

**Day 22:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- ICE RINK  
** "Hey Viktor," Yuri approached Viktor from the sideline, "can you show me how to land a quad flip?" Yuri asked with a small blush across his cheeks. Quadruple flip was Viktor's signature move, but Yuri was still embarrassed that he needed to ask Viktor for help rather than figuring it out on his own.

Viktor's eyes sparkled and he gave a big heart smile to Yuri, "I'd be happy to!"

**Day 23:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- GYM  
** Yuri and Yuuri were at the gym doing inverted sit ups. Yuri wanted to build his cores and define his abs. Yuuri just wanted to flatten his pudge from all the katsudon Viktor's been feeding him. Stupid Viktor for not gaining any weight.

**Day 24: MOSCOW- BOLSHOI THEATRE  
** Otabek and Lilia were watching the Sleeping Beauty ballet. Lilia wanted Otabek to get a full professional ballet experience. At first Otabek wasn't too interested. He was indifferent. The moment the first danseur entered the stage, Otabek's eyes widen. It was a male omega! The omega danseur danced along the stage like how a skater would glide along the ice. But the way the danseur perform was so different from a skater. The danseur wasn't dancing for points. He wasn't showing off techniques for acknowledgment. He was dancing to tell us a story. To captivate us into understanding and loving the character he played. He's evoking feelings out of the audience by transferring his feelings to them.

Otabek watched the danseur frolic across the stage when he's happy. His jumps and spins were a lot looser. Otabek watched the danseur flirted with the audience by tightening his moves and made sure to give his toes extra point every time he posed. Otabek watched the omega exude dominance of an alpha whenever he flexed and posture. So many personalities from one person, and nothing about it made him less masculine compared to the female alphas.

What further captivated Otabek's interest were the techniques. He watched how high the danseur could jump on barefoot on the floor. He watched how many rotations the danseur could get into each air turns, when Otabek himself could barely get a full rotation in outside of the ice. Otabek subconsciously edged himself closer to the edge of his seat, drinking in everything the danseur was offering.

From her peripheral, Lilia smiled as she watched Otabek becoming more immersed in the arts.

That night, Otabek couldn't sleep. The danseurs moves and presentation was still fresh in his mind, playing on a loop.

**Day 25:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- ICE RINK  
** Yuri glided across the ice, made a half turn, timed himself, and then vaulted off from his toe pick. Tucking his arms in, Yuri used the speed and decreased inertia to quickly get in four full rotations. Then he landed cleaning on a single foot, his blades perfectly in a straight line. He finally did it! He landed his first quad flip! Now he just need to master it to use in competitions.

**Day 26:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- ICE RINK  
** Yuri was on a roll! He landed four quadruple flip cleanly without any hitch. His confidence was building. His alpha was preening. Yuri was getting cocky again and greedy. He decided to do another quad flip, but with an arm raised this time to increase the difficulty. He landed, but he didn't get enough rotations in. Damn it, so close.

"Yuri, stop with the jumps and work on your step sequence!" Yakov ordered on the sideline. Blasted alphas, all of them always forget about every other aspects of skating since they've gained new height for jumps.

**Day 27:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- YURI'S APARTMENT  
** Yuri was on his bed with Potya curled up next to him. He wanted to talk to Viktor about how he controlled his alpha, but Viktor was rather preoccupied for the week (read: Yuuri's heat). Instead, he was on his phone scrolling through Instagram. He ignored all his notifications, and was back on checking Otabek's posts. Otabek hasn't posted anything new in ages, but it always calms Yuri to look at Otabek's photos.

**Day 28:** **MOSCOW** **\- BALLET STUDIO  
** Lilia saw a huge change in Otabek's performance. He's much more in tune with the feeling of the dance rather than paying attention to techniques. Going to the theater was a good move on her part. "Raise your arms when you do air turns. This will be good practice for you for your jumps on the ice." Otabek did as he was told, he got in two rotations mid-air with his arms raised, but stumbled on his foot when he landed. That would've been a fall had he been on the ice.

**Day 29:** **MOSCOW** **\- APARTMENT  
** Lilia walked into the living room and saw Otabek on the floor watching a ballet dance on the television. It pleased her a lot that his interest in ballet grew. She noticed that omega danseurs seemed to be what inspired him to change. What surprised her was that Otabek was doing a floor barre while watching TV. The leg that he has stretched near his head was nice and straight, no bends on the knee. Soon he should be able to do a full frontal split and side split.

**Day 30:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- ICE RINK  
** Yakov had forbade Yuri from doing jumps today. He said that while Yuri's secondary gender gave him strength advantage, he's still susceptible to injuries and strains. So Yuri worked on his spins today. He may not be able to do a Biellman spin anymore, but he should be able to do a half Biellman. He needs to work on his back exercises again. He's getting way too stiff.

**Day 31:** **MOSCOW** **\- ICE RINK  
** Otabek successfully executed the double axel, double loop, and double Salchow combination with either an arm raised or both arms raised. Lilia was right, doing all those air turns in the studio helped him on the ice. He also felt his jumps were getting a little higher than before. Maybe he could try raising his arms for the easier triple jumps like the Salchow or toe loop.

"Beautifully done. Try the Ina Bauer connecting element. If you're comfortable with your current back flexibility, add the layback element into it."

**Day 32:** **MOSCOW** **\- ICE RINK  
** Lilia had shown Otabek the half Biellman spin on the TV last night. She wanted him to try it today. Otabek went from an layback Ina Bauer and eased into the half Biellman spin. He started out strong, but he couldn't retain it. His back and right leg were feeling the strain, and this is only half. He stopped spinning and abruptly dropped his leg. He bent forward, trying to ease his strained back.

Lilia watched from the sideline. She was disappointed that he couldn't hold it. She needed to give him some other exercises for to help with posture and increase comfort for the Biellman.

**Day 33:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- GYM  
** Yuri was doing crunches and lunges with weights. He vaguely overheard from Mila's private phone conversation that men with hot bods can woo anyone with just a look. While Yuri doesn't believe Otabek to be superficial like Mila, it doesn't hurt to try. So with the body of Adonis in mind, Yuri worked himself even harder.

**Day 34:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- ICE RINK  
** Yuri went from a spread eagle to a flying sit spin. He still got it! He's not sure how he looks, but the point was, he still got it!

**Day 35:** **MOSCOW** **\- BALLET STUDIO  
** Lilia was helping Otabek ease into a full side split. He was able to do a full frontal split, but the side split was proving a little more challenging. His crotch was a good eight inches above the floor. Sweat was pouring down his face, his jaws clenched. Then he felt Lilia release her hold on his shoulders and backed away.

"That's enough for today. You did well. Keep up with your exercises."

**Day 36:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- ICE RINK  
** Yuri jumped up into a split jump. Pain immediately shot through his body from the groin. He fell on the ice, curled into a fetal position, clutching his groin while fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Yurio, did you forget that your an alpha?" Viktor called from the sideline while Yuuri helped him up. "You can't do the jump split anymore."

When Yuri presented he knew he will gain some new advantages and lose some, but why does it seem like he lost more than he gained. He can no longer do layback Ina Bauer, he can't do a full Biellman spin, donut spin, Y-spin, nor I-spin anymore, he's nowhere near successfully mastering all the quad jumps, he can barely land quads with arms raised, and now he can't even do the jump split. Wasn't being an alpha suppose to put him on top of the food chain?! Out of frustration, Yuri yelled at Viktor for no reason.

**Day 37:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- ICE RINK  
** "You know Yurio, you seem to be under the impression that being an alpha will grant you anything and makes things easier. You need to adjust your skating style to what you have right now."

"What do you suggest? I can't use more than eight jumps in a program, and the spins and connectors I have left are not giving me enough points to help make podium."

"You don't have to give up what you used to have. You just need to make adjustments. Here's a variation of the split jump that alphas use. It's called the Stag jump." Viktor proceeded to give a demonstration of the jump. It looked like a frontal split jump, but the front leg was bent at the knees, pointing the toes to the back.

**Day 38:** **MOSCOW** **\- BALLET STUDIO  
** Otabek was by the ballet bar doing arabesques like how Lilia had instructed. She said it's to work on his form, flexing his back, strengthening his legs and cores, and _tighten his gluts_. He failed to see what the last part can do for him, but she insisted that with the way his body was evolving, he shouldn't neglect that area.

**Day 39:** **MOSCOW** **\- APARTMENT  
** Lilia was across from Otabek at the dining table enjoying their breakfast. She took a good look at Otabek. He might not look like a typical omega with large doe-like eyes, but she does see a form of exotic beauty in him. Those dark features, fair skin with golden olive undertone, exotic sharp eyes, long lashes, and the current thick eyebrow trend. He held an air of mystery, and she can see why Yuri is drawn to him. "Let's do something different today."

Otabek looked up at her, giving her his full attention. "We're going to get a facial. For an omega, who should have nice skin to start with, you seem to be neglecting yours. Appearances matters."

After breakfast, Lilia dragged Otabek out of the apartment to her favorite upscale salon and both got pampered. It was all new to Otabek, and he was feeling shy from all the ladies touching and massaging his face, and complimenting about how nice his skin looks.

**Day 40:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- PUB  
** Yuri and Viktor were out at the pub. They have a day off tomorrow. Yuri just barely passed as legal to drink, and he wanted to try and see what the hype with alcohol is about. Viktor offered to take him (read chaperone). Yuuri had threatened Viktor that if he got drunk while he's with Yuri, he will sleep on a coach for a month. Not wanting to suffer blue balls, Viktor had been pretty subdued with the alcohol tonight. He barely drank half a glass of beer, while Yuri had already slugged back two glasses. Ah, the power of youth, making the common mistake of overindulging on the alcohol without pacing on their first alcoholic experience.

Yuri was a little tipsy. His cheeks were a little flushed and he slurred a bit. "How did you managed to get Katsudon?" He asked, the alcohol was making him talk about things he wouldn't dream of talking about. At least not with Viktor. "You're a selfish idiot who's only skill is ice skating. How did you scored an omega like him?"

Viktor gave Yuri his usual closed-eyes smile. Even though no one sees their relationship as anything other than brothers or friends, somehow in Viktor's enigmatic mind, he wondered if this is what it's like for a father and son to have a conversation about romance. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he saw his own pup in place of Yuri asking about courtship. "Hmmm, one day I'll tell you."

"Huh?! What kind of shit are you playing at? Spill!"

"No, I'm not giving away my secret."

"Stop being an asshole, tell me."

The rest of the night went on like that. By the end of Yuri's fifth glass of draft beer, Viktor managed to get the drunk fledging home safely.

**Day 41:** **MOSCOW** **\- ICE RINK  
** "That's it, keep up with those beautiful gestures. Let the world witness your natural beauty. Make everyone fall for you. Beckon them over and have them serve you on their knees. You are worth it." Lilia encouraged from outside the ice rink, watching Otabek landed a triple Salchow with both arms raised. She couldn't believe the growth, and this time, this student is going to stay beautiful forever.

**Day 42:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- ICE RINK  
** Yuri was on Instagram again scrolling through Otabek's pictures. He desperately want to see Otabek, even if it's for five minutes. He'll take it. Hell, he will even take a simple text message of "hey".

Yuuri and Viktor were watching Yuri giving a forlorn look at his phone. Yuuri felt bad for him, while Viktor sympathized that that's what he would look like if his beloved was kept from him.

**Day 43:** **MOSCOW** **\- APARTMENT  
** Otabek got dressed and saw that his training pants and t-shirt were too loose on his body. Did he stretched it out from overuse?

**Day 44:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- YURI'S APARTMENT  
** Yuri was on the phone with Viktor while playing with Potya. "We're going to Hasetsu for a week to visit Yuuri family. Do you want to come?" Viktor asked.

Yuri thought about it. It has certainly been a while since he last seen Yuuri's family and the Nishigori family. "Sure, why not." Yuri needed a break to clear his mind. He was growing more and more antsy by the day, desperate for Otabek.

**Day 45: HASETSU - YU-TOPIA  
** Yu-topia was exactly like how Yuri had remembered. The inn looked exactly the same, and he was greeted by the same faces. The katsudon Hiroko served was as delicious as how he remembered. The difference was, the place was a lot more packed now, thanks to Yuuri's new elevated status as the omega who won gold and Viktor being a part of the family now. Yuri was given Viktor's old room, a step up from the storage, since Viktor is now sharing a room with Yuuri.

**Day 46: HASETSU -** **ICE** **CASTLE  
** Ice Castle Hasetsu's business was booming. Yuuko has taken on several youth classes and Takeshi was stuck at the registration desk, scheduling one class after another from over zealous parents who hopes that their child will be the next figure skating gold medalist. The triplets had grown quite a bit. They were still figure skating otakus. They were constantly up to their old ways, sneaking a photo or a video of Viktor, Yuuri, or himself, and posting it all over the net. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary. When Yuri stepped back, he noticed he's probably the only adult who's uncoupled, and his desire for Otabek increased.

**Day 47:** **MOSCOW** **\- APARTMENT  
** Otabek took another suppressant for his heat. Man, this stuff was amazing. It's refreshing not having to deal with heat. The painful, messy, and shameful heat.

**Day 48: HASETSU - YU-TOPIA  
** Yuri and Yuuri were soaking in the open air onsen, letting the hot water work its magic on their aching muscles. Practice had been grueling. Yuuri had already started practicing for his short program that Viktor put together for him, while he himself was still revamping his moves to suit his current body.

Viktor walked into the onsen in his usual nude form, not even caring that some Japanese customers might find him to be offensive. Yuuri was chastising Viktor to wrap a towel around his lower half for modesty and Viktor, as usual, just flat out refused. Yuri never once paid attention to Viktor and his exhibitionist tendency, but today, his eyes darted to Viktor's junk. His inner alpha was smirking, posturing, and preening at what he saw.

_He was bigger than Viktor._


	12. The Training (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. Please ignore any grammatical errors and typos you might find. I'll comb through this chapter/story again eventually.

**Day 49: HASETSU - YU-TOPIA  
** Yuri and Viktor were having an argument at the hot spring. Yuuri can't believe the topic of the argument. If anyone came in and hear it, he would absolutely die from embarrassment. And he's pretty sure that there were people listening in from the attached shower room. His only saving grace was that Yuri and Viktor were arguing in Russian.

"YUURI! TELL YURIO THAT MY PENIS ISN'T SMALL!"

"I'VE NEVER SAID YOUR PENIS IS SMALL!"

"YOU SAID AND I QUOTE, 'Viktor, I have a bigger dick than you.'"

"EXACTLY! I NEVER SAID YOURS WAS SMALL, IT'S JUST SMALLER THAN MINE."

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! MY JUNIOR ISN'T SMALL. YUURI TELL HIM!"

"I'M JUST STATING A FACT! STOP TWISTING MY WORDS. TELL HIM KATSUDON!"

Yuuri sunk himself lower into the water. Maybe if he kept his nose under the water long enough, his lungs will eventually collapse from the lack of air and he will just die. Maybe when he reincarnates, he will find a much more mature Viktor in his next life.

**Day 50:** **MOSCOW** **\- ICE RINK  
** Otabek missed the way he used to skate. He missed the way he used to blend in with the betas and alphas while skating. Lilia had really been honing in on making him skate like an omega. Lilia's not in today and he didn't plan to do what she had instructed. With resolved mind, Otabek skated one of his old program and this time he attempted to incorporate two quads instead of one.

**Day 51: HASETSU - SAKE BAR  
** Yuri tried his first sake and he once again was on the verge of being completely drunk. Yuri's head was on the table, rambling about how unfair life was, how stupid Viktor was, and why Viktor can get an omega when Yuri wasn't even given a chance to be romantic with his best friend.

Viktor was just watching Yuri with his usual stupid smile on his face. He didn't care that Yuri was having a little too much to drink and was on the verge of making a complete fool of himself. Viktor found this entertaining. Part of him was still peeved about their argument a couple days ago. And Viktor was not above a little payback. "You know Yurio, having a huge dick isn't everything."

"Huh? What are you talking about? It's all about the size."

"For now, but how are you going to stick it in?"

"Stick it in where?"

"In your partner. You do realize that sex involves intercourse right?"

Yuri, even in his drunken state, had the decency to blush. "O-of course I know that."

"I mean, my Yuuri sometimes has trouble fitting me in him, imagine what it would be like with Otabek."

"If Katsudon can do it, so can Otabek. Beka is good at everything."

"Otabek is smaller than my lovely omega. And if you're bigger than me...." Viktor trailed off to let Yuri put the pieces together. And indeed, Yuri managed to understand what Viktor was implying. Yuri let out a pained groan and slammed his head down on the counter again. Viktor continued to smile and just calmly sip on his sake. Ah, that was refreshing. He'll let Yuri figure things out on his own, when he crosses that bridge. He, of course, wasn't going to tell Yuri that an omega in heat was more than prepared to take on an alpha, regardless of size. And he wasn't going to tell Yuri that with good prep and lube, he would be just fine. This was, after all, a revenge. And what a sweet revenge it was.

**Day 52:** **MOSCOW** **\- BALLET STUDIO  
** Lilia was lifting Otabek's leg behind him. Otabek can now bend his legs all the way to the back while keeping his back arched, neck long, and chin up. He heard Lilia gave a "hmph" of approval.

"Keep up with the stretch exercises and the arabesques." Lilia instructed as she placed Otabek's leg down. Then with a smile, she asked "the Bolshoi Theatre is going to play Swan Lake next week, would you like to go?"

Otabek brightened and nodded. He can't wait.

**Day 53:** **MOSCOW** **\- APARTMENT  
** Otabek looked himself in the mirror. He almost couldn't recognize his body anymore. His clothes hadn't stretched out, he had gotten smaller. All the muscles that he worked so hard to attained had gotten smaller. He's still lean and toned from ballet and ice skating. His facial features had gotten softer, probably because he had stop glaring, clenching his jaws, and making "unsightly" faces as Lilia had put it. A lot of body attribute that male omegas have are staring at him, the slim waist, slight curve of his hip, slender shoulders, and those firm, round, peachy posterior. Otabek was confused about this new development. Part of him isn't fond of his new body, but the other part - the part that benefited his skating career - he loves it. At the end his career won over personal preference.

**Day 54:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- ICE RINK  
** "Have you given a thought on this year's theme?" Viktor asked Yuri.

"Not yet, haven't been getting much inspirations lately."

"Did you know I dedicated my last program to Yuuri?"

"I think the whole world knows that."

"You mean it wasn't a surprise?" Viktor asked, with large unshed tears in his blue eyes.

"You don't exactly hide anything regarding your obsession with Katsudon."

"Hmm, maybe you need to be more upfront about your interest in a certain Kazakh."

Yuri flinched and blushed at Viktor pointing out his supposed "secret" to the whole world.

**Day 55:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- HAIR SALON  
** Yuri was in his usual hair salon ready for his usual trim to get rid of split ends. He had been growing out his hair for as long as he could remember. The one time he had short hair was when he was 12 years old, and it was a mushroom cut. He forgot why he got it. Maybe, it's time for him to change his style to suit his alpha appearance.

In an hour, Yuri walked out of the barber shop with short hair.

**Day 56:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- ICE RINK  
** Mila and Georgi were on the side, their eyes were drawn to Yuri who was hydroblading on the ice. As betas, they were completely captivated by him. In the past, they were attracted to his soft beauty, today, they were entranced by his alpha sex appeal.

**Day 57:** **MOSCOW** **\- APARTMENT  
** "Have you given any thoughts on the theme of your program this season?" Lilia asked Otabek from across the dining table.

Otabek looked up from his dinner. He frowned a little. With his head constantly in training mode, he completely forgot about the grand prix. He hasn't given any thoughts to it at all. "I haven't," he acknowledge ashamedly.

"Fortunately we still have time. Give it a thought. I need to know your theme in advance before I start coordinating."

**Day 58:** **MOSCOW** **\- ICE RINK  
** Otabek was gliding across the ice, fine tuning one of his older programs using elements he had learned under Lilia. "Don't forget your presentation," Lilia said from the sideline, "let the world feel the despairs your felt as an omega." Otabek then steeled himself and attempted a quad toe loop at the second half of the program. He barely landed and struggled to keep himself steady.

"Don't get too greedy with jumps. It's messing up your tempo. You're forgetting what you're trying to convey to the audience."

**Day 59:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- ICE RINK  
** Yuri glided on the rink. He had overheard a few days earlier from fans and rinkmates that his sex appeal had gone up. He couldn't help but smirked a bit at that. Maybe he can use that to his advantage during the upcoming competition. He remembered a lot of alphas and betas tend to gravitate towards displaying some sort of love when they perform. Christophe Giacometti was sexual love, Phichit Chulamont was love for ice skating, JJ was self love, Michele Crispino was sibling love, and Viktor's was love for his mate. Yuri's debut theme was understanding love. This season, he will dedicate his theme to finding love and chasing love.

He needed to tell Viktor this.

**Day 60:** **MOSCOW** **\- BOLSHOI THEATRE  
** Swan Lake, the most popular ballet of all time, premiered by the Bolshoi Ballet in 1877, still held up to its title as the most famous ballet. Otabek was not disappointed when as he sat through the acts one after another. The story was about a princess who was cursed by an evil sorcerer who turned her into a swan. To break the curse, the princess must find true love from someone who will love her no matter what. It is a tragic tale, one where the ending the revised over and over again to suit the needs of the audience, but one thing stayed consistent. The Prince and the Princess ended up together in life or death.

That night as Otabek lay in bed he thought about the Prince. The prince was forced to find a bride. He wasn't allow to marry out of love. Just like the omegas, who were used as pawns to marry for status. But alas, the prince did find love in Odette, the swan princess. The prince took things into his own hands when he chose to stay with Odette, without a care for his country, his parents, and his responsibilities. Will the fate of all omegas change in the future where they mimic the prince or will they continue to play the roles they've been playing? What about Otabek? Will he eventually succumb to his omega fate once his skating career is over?

**Day 61:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- ICE RINK  
** Yuri had spoken to Viktor about what he envisioned to be his season's theme. Viktor was elated to know it's about love, since he was such a romantic sap. Before Viktor could come up with a choreography, he wanted Yuri to show off his alpha charisma. He told Yuri to skate Yuuri's Eros, and to impregnate everyone at the rink with just the presentation.

And so, Yuri skated. He envisioned everyone around him to be Otabek. The moment the music started he gave everyone the bedroom eyes stare and seductive smirk. Several people dropped from blood lost spurting from their nose. Yakov, Georgi, and Mila's jaws hung open as they couldn't believe this was the impish kid who skated alongside of them in the past. The same one with the potty mouth and girlish face. Yuuri blushed with rose dusted across his cheeks. Viktor stared Yuri back with a smirk of his own that reads "challenge accepted, may the better alpha win".

Yuri skated with the intention to eye-fuck every Otabek in the room. He allured Otabek with his step sequences, he postured by showing them five impeccable quad jumps and flawless jump combinations, and he casted an imaginary fishing line to Otabek and reeled him in with his spins. By the end of the show, he saw imaginary black hair green eyes pups crawling on the ice. And Yuri, indeed delivered. Those with weak will (which was most) fainted and twitching on the foamed floor, and those who were familiar with the blond were still coming to term with the alpha he became. Most importantly, Viktor was pleased and saw him as an equal then and there.

**Day 62:** **MOSCOW** **\- BALLET STUDIO  
** Otabek was performing jeté entrelacé in circles through the perimeter of the studio. He was in tune with the music, and the jumps were looking great. He will no doubt be able to pull off all sorts of split jumps on the ice. There was one thing that bothered Lilia though, and that was Otabek's clothes. They were clearly too big for him. They were an eyesore and Lilia intend to remedy that.

**Day 63:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- GYM  
** Yuri and Yuuri were at the gym doing burpees. Yuri still wanted to get that Adonis body, and Yuuri wanted to work off all that katsudon. Yuri was surprised to find that Viktor wasn't around his omega.

"Where's the dumbass?"

"Viktor is at the ice rink. He was motivated this morning to coordinate your short program. I think your Eros inspired him more than you think."

**Day 64:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- ICE RINK  
** Viktor showed Yuri a demonstration of what he had so far for the short program. The step coordination seemed simple enough to follow. He just need to spruce things up with presentation and filled in the gaps with connectors, spins, and jumps. "You should include five quad jumps in this program. If you can, aim for sixth and with triple combinations. I also think it would benefit you to get extra technical points by including the quadruple axel. It will be hard with four and a half rotations midair, but I think you should be able to pull it off with time and practice."

**Day 65:** **MOSCOW** **\- ICE RINK  
** Otabek stood in the middle of the ice rink tugging down his shirt as far as it can, trying to hide the shape of his ass and pelvis. Lilia had bought Otabek an entire new wardrobe, saying that his old clothes are too big on him now and that it's unsightly. Not that Otabek was ungrateful for the gesture, it's just that Lilia's style is on the form fitting side while his style is on the looser end.

"Stop fidgeting. The more you try to hide the more you're drawing attention to yourself." Lilia was getting a little annoyed watching Otabek. She doesn't understand why he's so uncomfortable. He's gorgeous. Many would die to have his body.

"Lilia please, can I wear my hoodie over this."

"And hide that beautiful body? I think not. You need to get used to this. When you're competing this year, your costume might be tighter compared to your previous ones. Get use to it."

"This is so embarrassing."

"What are you embarrassed about? Isn't it normal for skaters to have their bodyline on display? Think about all those omega danseurs. They wear tights that literally showed their derriere and crotch to the world. You don't see them hiding away during performances. Be braver like them."

**Day 66:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV APARTMENT  
** Viktor was in the kitchen cooking away. He really had no restraint when it came to stuffing his omega to the brim. Yuri could only look at Yuuri who had given a sigh to all the food he's going to eat. He look down at his stomach, pre-mourning for the lost of the trim lines he worked so hard to achieve recently at the gym.

"Why don't you stop him?" Yuri asked.

"It makes him happy."

"But it's making you miserable."

"It's not making me miserable."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Really, I'm happy. Just not happy about the weight gain."

"Stupid Viktor, he should know that figure skaters need to keep their figure, not end up chubby."

"You know, alphas take pride in keeping their omegas well fed. One day you'll understand the feeling when you're with your omega."

"But that doesn't excuse Viktor from going overboard. Shouldn't you tell him if you're at your limit?"

"I could, but I'm grateful for what he's doing. Most alphas won't even step inside the kitchen."

Yuri thought about Otabek. Would Beka appreciate it if he cooks? Would he like Yuri more? "Does omegas usually enjoy having their alphas cook for them?"

"I can't speak for all omegas, but I think anyone would appreciate feeling important to their significant others."

That night, Yuri was on his laptop browsing through Kazakh cuisine recipes, wondering what Beka would enjoy.

**Day 67:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- BOARDWALK  
** "Good morning," Viktor greeted when he rode past a fisherman. "Yurio make sure to greet him properly."

"Shut up baldy," Yuri didn't greet the fisher and continued running after Viktor. "When will you learn to stop stuffing Katsudon with fattening food."

"Hmmmm, never," Viktor had the audacity to glistening when he gave his answer.

"I swear you're driving him to his early grave. Read cardio arrest."

"That's why we're running. Read burning off excess calories, read long life."

As the two alphas traded banters, the omega was muttering angrily to himself about eating that double portion of Katsudon last night just because Viktor had looked like a kicked puppy when he rejected the second helping.

**Day 68:** **MOSCOW** **\- ICE RINK  
** Otabek had polished off another jump combination of triple lutz, double flip, and triple toe loop. He was able to do an "I"-spin now, courtesy of his hip and leg flexibility. He even attempted a "Y"-jump which was also successful. "Otabek, that's enough practice for today. Let's get home and start dinner. You need to ice your muscles again tonight. That fall you had yesterday isn't going away anytime soon."

**Day 69:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- ICE RINK  
** Yuri was running through the routine Viktor put together for him. It was a hot mess. He fell many times. He skidded across the ice and if it weren't because of his protective gears, he's sure he would've left skin and blood marks across the ice. He staggered and missed several steps. His presentation was appalling. And worst of all, he's running low on energy.

"Where was that sensual alpha from a few days ago?" Viktor called from the side. "Your step sequences are lackluster, and let's not even forget you're not living up to your technical expectation as an alpha."

"Viktor, let him take a break. He's been practicing the same routine for hours already." Yuuri said, eying sympathetically at Yuri, who just got up on shaky legs.

"My omega could land five quads in a program. And he can still manage to skate a program as many times as I want him to. You should be better." Viktor taunted, he expected Yuri to get up and yell profanities at him, and fire himself up to do better, but instead he got nothing. "What would Otabek think? Maybe you're not an alpha worth his time."

That did it, Yuri gave a glare to Viktor that was so cold that Hell could freeze over. Viktor felt that fighting spirit from Yuri and knew that his energy level was recharged to its maximum. There's a lot coming up in the next hour and Viktor can't wait to witness it.

**Day 70:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- GYM  
** Yuri and Yuuri was back at the gym again without Viktor. Yuuri actually "grounded" Viktor last night for what he said to Yuri at the ice rink. Even though Yuuri knew Viktor did it for Yuri's own good, he was still mad. How could he deliver such a low blow to the young alpha, using Otabek against him?

"Hey Katsudon, I've been wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Omegas are typically physically weaker than alphas right? That's why nearly all of them don't compete in anything that involved alphas."

"Yes, that's right."

"But, how can you pull off four to five quads per program if you're supposedly "weak"?"

"Oh well, you see, I'm not your typical omega. I naturally have more stamina. I guess I was lucky to be born with this much stamina."

"I see. If you weren't born with the amount of stamina you have. How many quads do you think you could do?"

"I guess... one, if I'm lucky. I don't remember seeing any omegas doing anything more than two triples at the ice rink back in Hasetsu."

Yuri mulled over what Yuuri said and thought that Otabek was definitely a beta or an alpha.

**Day 71:** **MOSCOW** **\- APARTMENT  
** It was late at night. Most people would be sleeping, but the former ballerina and figure skater had places to be. With bags packed, Lilia and Otabek made one final run through the apartment making sure they didn't forget anything. Satisfied, they both made their way out of the apartment and to the airport.

**Day 72:** **SAINT PETERSBURG** **\- ICE RINK  
** Yuri came in for practice at his usual time, which was borderline late since Otabek left for his training. He expected Yakov to yell at him about punctuality, he expected Mila on her phone, he expected Georgi running routines, and he expected Viktor to be shamelessly flirting with Yuuri before the omega stepped on the ice. Yuri expected a lot of thing. What he didn't expect was people surrounding the rink watching a figure, in full black, skating.

Yuri's eyes widened when he saw who it was. It was his Otabek back from training with Lilia. Otabek looked different from what he remembered. Otabek had longer hair that came down slightly passed his chin. His facial feature softened, but those exotic eyes framed with thick brows and long lashes and defined jawline were very much still the same. Otabek's body was slimmer than what he remembered. And those firm round buttocks... did Otabek always have those? Yuri wasn't sure. All he knew was that his future mate was back, and he was mesmerizing. And one other conclusion came to mind.

Otabek was definitely **not** an alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of fanarts with an Older!Yurio and there were quite a few with short hair. Imagine one of those as Yuri's current hairstyle. As for Otabek's longer hairstyle, I'll give you free reign to imagine as you please.


	13. The Heat (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek's heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has explicit masturbation scene. If you're not interested, don't read Otabek's part.

** Yuri Plisetsky: **

Fuck. Otabek was gorgeous. Not just gorgeous. He's _drop-dead_ gorgeous. Otabek had always been good looking. There was no doubt about that. Now, he was getting stares left and right. Granted their titles as figure skaters kind of gave them a fan base and people were prone to be star-struck and take sneak photos of them whenever they can. But this, this was just ridiculous. Yuri was positive it wasn't his uncontrolled jealousy or immaturity speaking here, as what everyone else like to say. He knew for a fact that people were checking Otabek out. And Yuri often caught their eyes darting lower than he would like. Yuri could recall many instances of Otabek being preyed upon. For example:

Just last week, Yuri and Otabek were at a cafe catching up with each other after two and a half months of absence, and a young beta waiter came up to their table to serve them their drinks. Before the waiter left, he purposely kept his gaze on Otabek longer than necessary before leaving to wait on another customer. Otabek had brushed it off as nothing, but Yuri could feel it in his bones that the waiter was gauging Otabek's reaction to see if he's interested.

Then there was this other time when the two of them were at the supermarket, grocery shopping for their essential needs. Otabek was turning heads every time he passed by someone. Yuri didn't pay much attention to it at first, but then after a while he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He turned his head to look and he saw that everyone's eyes were on them, but not really on them. Their line of sight was discreetly aimed lower and zeroed in on Otabek's ass. The ass that's encased in Otabek's black skinny jeans. Yuri had gave a warning growl and emitted his alpha pheromone to ward off anyone trying to come closer to them. He relented only when Otabek gave him the usual "Yura, control yourself" phrase. Yuri then took to walking behind Otabek, serving as a human shield for wondering eyes. In fact, Yuri's been doing that a lot these days.

And then more often than not, whenever Yuri and Otabek went to get some coffee for take out, there were always numbers scribbled on Otabek's cup from young betas and alphas. Otabek had joked that at the rate he was getting people's phone numbers, he would probably make Guinness World Record by the end of the year for the most phone numbers received. Yuri didn't find the joke to be funny, if anything, it stirred the alpha in him to claim Otabek soon.

And let's not forget that Otabek loves music. He naturally would want to check out the clubs and music scenes in Saint Petersburg. One time, Otabek wanted to go to a rave party. Yuri wasn't too keen on the idea, but he wasn't about to let Otabek go by himself. Who knows what kind of creep would attempt to rape him. And boy, was he glad he went with Otabek. The party was loud, it was crowded, too many bodies pressed against each other, it was warm with not enough air circulating the room, and there were a lot of drinks being passed around. Yuri knew neither he nor Otabek were new to alcohols, but he be damned if he let Otabek take a sip from one of those drinks being offered by the party goers. Someone could've slipped in a drug and dilute it into the drinks for all he knew. Yuri had spent the night scaring away betas and alphas who came too close to Otabek for his liking. And he may or may not have punched a drunk alpha for cupping a feel at Otabek.

Fortunately for Yuri, their trainings took up most of their time that neither he nor Otabek had time to do much. That equated to no one gets to approach Otabek. They were surrounded by people who pretty much knew that Yuri has his eyes set on Otabek, and that anyone who even fathom any lecherous thoughts on Beka will suffer the consequences gravely. And the best part, Yuri pretty much has Otabek to himself when the latter wasn't preoccupied with practice.

After another long grueling week between practice and training, they finally have a day off. Yuri initially wanted to spend it with Otabek. They made plans to have brunch together at their favorite cafe, but Otabek bailed on him at the last minute. He said he needed to go see Lilia for private training. Why the hell does Otabek needed to train more on their off day? Is that damn old hag working Otabek down to the bones? So instead of having a "date" with Otabek, he's at Viktor's apartment, taking refuge on their couch while lamenting on being "cock-blocked".

"So, tell me again, why are you here?" Viktor asked from the kitchen counter. He intended to spend his day off with his omega, preferably alone, in the bedroom, and naked. But a certain blond decided to show up out of the blue and literally cock-blocked him.

"Because I'm anti-social, have nowhere to go, have no date, and no love. You're my next best choice to share my misery with." Yuri deadpanned from the couch.

"I thought you made plans with Otabek."

"I did, but Lilia decided to monopolize his time."

"Ok, so?"

"So, he's training with her. On our day off."

"Can't you join him and watch?"

"Otabek won't let me. Said I might distract him."

"And that stopped you before? Just show up under the pretense you needed Lilia to help you stretch or something."

Now that's an idea Yuri can get behind. Why didn't he think of that earlier? Viktor could be really smart when he wanted to be. But, he's not going to compliment Viktor aloud.

**Otabek Altin:**

Otabek had been careless. He gotten too comfortable with the supplement. Lilia had warned him that there were only enough to last him roughly three heat cycles. Unfortunately, it didn't. He had used up the last two pills for his heat that started two days ago. And he still have another two days to go. He had stupidly made plans with Yuri too. Good thing he remembered last night and called off their plans with the excuse that he's training with Lilia.

Damn, the cramp hurts so much. He had been spoiled the past couple of months. He completely forgotten how bad his cramps were until this morning went he woke up to an annoying pain on his lower abdomen. By afternoon, the pain drastically increased to a sharp stab, causing him to curl up on his bed with his blanket wrapped around him. Once the pain got as intense as it had right now, the next stage would be lust. The very stage that he dreaded the most. It caused him to become blind to everything but the need to get knotted by an alpha and breed. And it was starting.

Otabek felt the familiar dampness on his underwear. His already hot skin had spiked again, making him feel like he's a walking inferno. Otabek kicked the blanket off of him, and rolled over onto his back in a spread eagle. He's starting to sweat and his breathing was becoming more labored. Unable to take the elevated temperature anymore, Otabek stripped himself of his clothing. The cool air felt great on his sweat drenched skin, but it didn't quench the heat radiating from his nether region. His small penis (all omega penises are small) was starting to harden, and a small bead of precum had made an appearance on the tip. Otabek reached down and touched the tip of his dick. Just a gentle touch had caused him to shiver in pleasure. He rubbed the fluid all over his length, using it as lube to make stroking easier. He enclosed his hand around his dick from the base and gave it a gentle squeeze. He sucked in a deep breath from the sudden tightness, and started to stroke himself. The stroking increased in speed with every second that passed. Otabek was coming closer and closer to end, and finally with his thumb grazing over the opening slit, he came, spurting out a rope of thick cum onto his own stomach.

Otabek relaxed a little after coming, he brought his drenched hand up to his face, looking at the cum that dirtied it. This is only the beginning. His need will only get worst and worst. In particular the need of being filled with an alpha's knot.

Most single omegas used a vibrator that can simulate knotting in place of an alpha. It gets them through their heat and still maintain purity. Otabek was advised to do the same thing when he presented. He was too ashamed to asked an adult to accompany him to get his first vibrator, so he waited until he was old enough to enter a sex shop alone. By the time he went inside the sex shop, he was so overwhelmed by objects surrounding him. He saw different sex toys on display and the many vibrators that were shaped like a phallus. Just thinking that he was here to get one to fulfilled his needs caused such embarrassment to him that he ran from the shop with bright red face and never returned. Thinking back to this, he wished he had sucked it up and bought one because the pulsing in his ass was starting to get to him.

Otabek brought his dirtied hand down to his ass. He placed his cum-laced finger onto his puckered rim and felt some slick coming out of the opening, dripping down the cleft of his ass and onto his sheets. Otabek moan as he slipped his finger deeper into his hole. His inside was as hot as a furnace and so wet from slick this body was naturally producing. Otabek worked his finger in and out before sticking a second finger in. He started scissoring his hole, enjoying the stretch.

Otabek pulled his fingers out of himself and switch his position to kneel on his bed with his thighs spread. He reached back and stuck in three fingers into his hole. He felt himself clenched around his fingers as he pumped them in and out. With his free hand, Otabek moved them to his chest to play with his nipples. During his heat his chest swell up a little and his nipples painfully hard. He rolled the nub between his finger and thumb while moving the ones inside of him faster.

Otabek's eyes were glazed over, his mouth hung open, moaning nonstop. He had a sudden strong craving for spearmint. He even thought he smelled spearmint in the air. Then the coil in his stomach unwound and Otabek came. Cum spurted from his small penis again and slick leaked out from his hole around his fingers. Breathing deeply, Otabek removed his fingers. Without anything plugging his hole, more slick gushed out of him onto the obvious wet spot on his bed.

_Spearmint._

A picture of a blond alpha came to mind and it sent Otabek into another heat-induced lust.

**Yuri Plisetsky:**

Otabek had lied to him. Yuri went to Lilia's place and didn't see Otabek there. Instead he was roped into hours of private training with Lilia, which Lilia had insisted to make sure he hadn't been slacking since they've last parted as coordinator and skater. In a way, Yuri kind of deserved it when he knocked on Lilia's door earlier and "demanded" for training. But to be fair, it was Viktor's idea. Stupid old geezer got him into another unsavory situation again. And let's not forget. It was also Otabek's fault! Why had he lied to Yuri?! What could he possibly be doing that he had to lie to Yuri?

Then a terrifying thought came to Yuri. Otabek had been away in Moscow for some time. He might've found someone. Then he recalled one of the taunts Viktor had used on him a few weeks back: _"Maybe you're not an alpha worth his time."_

Was that what it was? Otabek found an alpha in Moscow - who's in Saint Petersburg right now - and they're having a date. He lied to Yuri to be with his new beau. No, it can't be. There's only one way to find out.

Yuri made his way to Otabek's apartment. He banged on the door repeatedly while shouting out Otabek's name for the world to hear. He didn't get any response. He texted Otabek, he called his phone, and he got nothing in return. Otabek wasn't home.

Yuri settled for camping right outside Otabek's apartment, waiting for Otabek to get home and demand answers out of him.

Hours passed and the sun had set long time ago. By the time it hit midnight and Otabek didn't come back, Yuri felt his heart broke. He felt his teeth sharpened and his eyes hardened. His knuckles turned white from clenching his fist so hard that his nails dug into his palm, breaking the skin.

_Otabek is with another alpha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? Hope you're enjoying this story!


	14. Heat (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. I was distracted with another story I was working on... Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! As usual, sorry for any grammatical errors or typos. I'll get around to editing....eventually.

Usually after a nice day off, skaters and coaches should feel rejuvenated. There would be a lot of talks amongst friends and peers about what they did or didn't do. The mood should be light, but instead, they were all standing in a room full of outraged alpha pheromone.

Yuri Plisetsky was NOT happy.

Well that was an understatement of the century. Yuri Plisetsky was ALWAYS pissed. Anger, irksome, wrath, rage, and every synonyms you could think of were synonymous to Yuri. But his anger today was different. Usually, being choleric was just part of Yuri's personality. It was his charm. On the inside, he was like a marshmallow. Today was different. Yuri was the personification of anger. No betas were willing to approach Yuri. Most alphas who saw Yuri took a senior alpha, Viktor, heads on a few months back were wary of him. Viktor was about to ask Yuri what's wrong, but his omega held him back. When Yuri was in this state, best not to bother him.

One might ask what crawled up Yuri's ass last night and died there. Well, the answer was in the form of Otabek, who was not at the rink! Yuri was seething, thinking about how Otabek was still with that blasted alpha.

Yakov was confused. He knew Yuri and Otabek had plans yesterday. He expected Yuri to be in a bright mood today, not emitting dangerous aura around him. Speaking of Otabek, where was he? Was he with Lilia this morning? Yakov pulled out his cell phone. He was about to call Lilia to confirm when his calendar reminder popped up that read "Heat". Oh, Otabek was in heat.

OTABEK WAS IN HEAT! AND HE WAS IN HEAT SINCE YESTERDAY!

Yakov completely forgot that he was in charge of caring for Otabek since Otabek spent (or rather didn't spend) his heat with Lilia for the past few months. Yakov then thought of the omega, dying in his apartment from severe dehydration and starvation. Yakov panicked a little. He pocketed his phone, and made a dash out of the rink with a "VITYA! YOU'RE IN CHARGE UNTIL I RETURN!"

Yakov made it to Otabek's apartment in record time. He might've received some curse words from angry drivers he sped pass, nearly causing a few accidents. They didn't understand, he had an omega to take care of.

The moment Yakov opened the door to Otabek's apartment, he was immediately hit with a strong scent of apples and cinnamons. It would've been a pleasantly sweet smell on normal days, but in the moment of heat, it was overwhelming. Yakov quickly closed the door, thankful that he had the foresight to install scent blockers near the front door of the apartment before Otabek moved in. Otherwise, Yakov was sure Otabek would attract every alphas that lived in the building toward his door.

Yakov filled up a tall glass of water and slowly treaded to Otabek's bedroom. He pressed his ear against the door, trying to make out if Otabek was doing anything inappropriate and personal. Hearing nothing, Yakov opened the door and poked his head in. What he saw broke his heart a little.

Otabek was sprawled out on his bed, naked, pale, and sweating profusely. The poor boy didn't even have the energy to acknowledge the elder beta's presence. His lips were dry from dehydration and his breathing was slow. He seemed to lost a lot of weight since two days ago. Omegas tend to drop off weight at a rapid pace during their heat. That was why they usually eat a lot the week before their heat, to prepare. Otabek clearly didn't, hence his drab appearance.

"Otabek," Yakov made his way to the bed. He carefully lifted the boy's head and place the rim of the glass against those dried lips. "Drink slowly, you don't want to upset your stomach."

Otabek drank, letting the cool water drip down his parched throat. The cooling sensation was wonderful and Otabek was tempted to greedily gulp down the water, but refrained. After getting some liquid into his system, Yakov lowered him down on the bed again and went to refill the glass. He returned and placed the glass next to Otabek, and then left to the kitchen to make a simple soup for Otabek's empty stomach.

The soup was going to take at least 30 minutes to boil, so at the meantime, Yakov went to the bathroom and got a basin of cool water and a washcloth. Otabek must feel very uncomfortable with all the grime that was sticking on his skin. The heat must've been unbearable. Yakov carefully wiped down Otabek's body and asked if the boy needed anything else at the meantime. Receiving no answer, Yakov left the room again and finished making the soup.

After Otabek ate, his heat seemed to kick in again. Fortunately, Yakov was already by the door when Otabek decided to lunge at him. He quickly went out, closed the door, and locked it from the outside. He heard Otabek banged against the door and ignored it. Yakov sighed and rubbed his temple. Who knew, dealing with omegas in heat can be as dangerous as an alpha in a rut. Briefly, Yakov wondered, was there a heat hotel for omegas?

\--

Several hours passed and Yakov alternated between caring for Otabek and running away from him. Fortunately, around 8pm, Otabek's heat started to subside. Otabek was more coherent now and didn't feel the urge to jump Yakov anymore. He was just lethargic. Yakov himself was drained as well. He fed Otabek once more, made sure that he was fine before packing his things to leave.

As Yakov opened the door to leave, he came face to face with Yuri. Yakov's eyes widened when he saw Yuri's eyes dilated a little. This wasn't good. Otabek's scent and pheromone was still heavy in the air. Yuri must've been hit by the scent when Yakov opened the door. Before Yuri could physically react, Yakov quickly slammed the door shut.

This wasn't good. An alpha, a fledging one at that, was just outside. He could hear Yuri slamming against the door. He heard a faint growl coming from the teen. He needed to get Yuri away and fast.

"Yakov?" Otabek groggily came out of the bedroom, wondering what the ruckus was about.

"Otabek, listen to me. Whatever you do, don't open that door. Go back into the room and stay there. I'll handle this." Yakov urgently said, as he ran through a list of all the people he knew who could take on Yuri. And the list wasn't very long. It was between Viktor and Lilia.

"YAKOV!!!! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Is that Yuri?" Otabek asked, suddenly more alert with the fact that an alpha was right outside his door.

"Unfortunately yes," Yakov rubbed at his temple.

"Does he know?"

"He didn't, but I'm sure he does now." Yakov pulled out his cell, he decided to contact Lilia. "Go back to your room and rest. Don't worry about Yuri." Yakov tried to reassure before he talked to Lilia, all the while, the banging on the door never ceased.

\--

Lilia made her way to Otabek's apartment as fast as she could. Never in her life had she ever felt so rushed. She always made detailed plans just so she could avoid rushes and be punctual at the same time. For the first time her heart was also racing. She had come to see Otabek more than just a pupil. She developed a maternal instinct for him, one that's stronger than what she had with Yuri. It might just be because Otabek's omega status called out to her alpha to care for him more than it had with Yuri.

When Lilia finally got out of the elevator to Otabek's floor, she saw a lot of the residents on that floor poking their heads out of their apartments to look at the ruckus a blond alpha was causing. Lilia released some of her alpha hormone into the air to let the occupants know that a superior senior alpha was in the premise. Fortunately, the floor was filled with betas. That's good, she won't run into any challenges from alphas. "Go back to your apartments. Nothing to see here." She commanded strictly. The betas around her didn't dare to go against her authority and quickly scrambled back into their homes. Lilia made her way to Yuri, who was at this point clawing at the door. "Yuri Plisetsky!"

Yuri stopped and looked at her. The other alpha's presence was messing with his inner alpha. There was another alpha here, one who might snatch his omega from him. Yuri was about to posture, but Lilia's control of her alpha and her sheer dominance demanded nothing but absolute respect and submission from the fledging. Yuri lowered his head to the floor. He bore the crown of his head to her, letting her know that he was submitting to her and recognized her as a higher ranking familial member.

"Come Yuri, let's go back to my place." Lilia said, not once letting go of her power over him until they get back to her place and away from the omega.

Yuri lifted his head and looked at her. He looked so vulnerable at the moment. He was torn between following her orders and fighting her for the omega. He was a little confused and a little hurt. Lilia never saw him vulnerable before. "We'll talk about it in a more private and safe place. Now come." When Lilia was sure that Yuri wouldn't go against her, she turned and made her way to the elevator, not once looking back because she knew Yuri was following her.

The drive to Lilia's house was uncomfortably silent. Yuri was usually quiet, but he was quiet and brooding. Today he was quiet and unreadable. His energy, which was usually bright and powerful, was on the darker side at the moment. And he was tainting the car's atmosphere with the heavy dark energy that was almost suffocating.

At her house, Lilia made some tea and served it to Yuri, who was still trying to organize his thoughts in his head. Lilia sipped her tea quietly, waiting for her former pupil to talk. Instead, what she received was a chuckle coming from the boy. She couldn't for the life of her figure out if it was a good thing or not, but she watched his shoulders shake as he kept laughing to himself.

"He's an omega," Yuri finally got out.

Okay.... She still didn't understand what was so funny about that.

"I've been spending all of my time trying to figure out just what he is! Omega! Who would've thought!" Then Yuri stopped, and finally looked up at her. She saw the look of relieve in his eyes. She expected rage and manic, but not relieve. "Do you know how much stress his secondary gender has put me through? Do you know that I thought he was with an alpha yesterday when he cancelled our plans? Now I feel so much better knowing that he was alone in his home, in heat!"

"Yuri..."

"He's an omega in heat! All this time! An omega! I've been pining for him for so fucking long now! No wonder Yakov was against us moving in together. No wonder you had to train him in Moscow! Omega!"

"Yuri, stop!" Lilia was getting a little annoyed at this point. Yuri won't stop pointing out that Otabek was an omega. She already knew that the boy was infatuated with Otabek, but damn, this was crazy. "Yes, he's an omega. I'm sorry you had to find out this way and I'm sorry that his secret was revealed to you in the most unsavory way. But show him more respect. You still cherish him as a friend don't you?"

"More than that. I love him."

"Then respect him. Why do you think Otabek wears scent blockers? Why do you think he never told you about his secondary gender? Put yourself in his shoes."

"I think it's his pride. He thought that being an omega makes him lesser of a skater than alphas and betas. He hid his secondary gender so he would be seen as an equal."

"You really think of him that way? You're right, he hid his omega status to be treated as an equal. But your reasoning is wrong." Lilia waited for her words to sink into him before continuing. "Think carefully about this. You know how the world treats omegas. Even if we don't treat them unfairly, we don't equate to the rest of the world. Otabek has been fighting the stereotype and dynamicist treatment that was placed on his kind the moment he presented. He has to fight for the most basic rights that should be entitled to him. Freedom. This is something that alphas and betas has taken for granted. Being an omega automatically places him as inferior to other dynamics. Being an omega makes him a prisoner to himself. Everything he has done to this day has been for one thing. Freedom. So before you start treating him differently, I implore you to first respect his wishes."

"You mean, I should keep his status to myself?"

"Yes. Not a word about this to anyone without his permission. Am I clear?"

"But I've wanted him for so long. How could I not flaunt him around to others?"

"Yuri, he's not an object." Lilia narrowed her eyes at him. Her protective instinct for the omega was coming forward. "You want his affection, then court him properly like a good alpha. Don't do anything that makes him uncomfortable. And don't go forward with anything unless he's okay with it. Don't treat him differently like how you've been treating him." Then Lilia released her control over her alpha, the air thickened with penetrating menacing aura, "and don't you dare hurt him, understand?" She threatened.

Yuri gulped at her threat. For the first time, he felt scared for his life. Is this what it's like when a boy ask a man for permission to date his daughter? Lilia looked like she would bite his head off if Otabek went to her with one less strand of hair on his head. And he got a feeling, Lilia might've somehow counted every strand on Otabek's head before today.

Okay, he got permission to court Otabek, within reason, but he also somehow became an enemy with Lilia. Crap.


	15. Yuri and Otabek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! Sorry for the delay!

Otabek was nervous when he went into practice the day after his heat. Yakov told him that Yuri knew of his omega status when he caught a whiff of his scent yesterday. Otabek wasn't sure how he felt about that. It's Yuri. He could trust Yuri right? Right. Yuri wouldn't treat him differently. Although, he did think Yuri would be mad at him. He remembered Yuri asking him about his secondary gender, and Otabek kept quiet about it. He never lied to Yuri, he just chose not to say anything. Yuri couldn't be that mad right?

When Otabek got into the rink, he was surprisingly relieved to know that Yuri wasn't in yet. Although he knew that he would have to face him sooner or later, he rather later when there were less people around.

"Otabek! You're in! How are you? I heard you were sick yesterday." Mila greeted the moment she saw Otabek.

"I'm fine now," Otabek answered.

"Man, you should've been here yesterday. Yuri was so angry that no one could approach him. Honestly he was making everyone uncomfortable." The moment those words came out of her mouth, Otabek was confused. Why would Yuri be angry yesterday? He didn't find out about him being an omega until later that evening. Could it be, he found out earlier and he dropped by the apartment to confirm? "Of course, had you been here, you could've easily quell the situation. You have the best control over Yuri!" Mila continued, not realizing Otabek's inner anxiety.

"Otabek! How are you feeling?" Georgi was the next to approach them.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look a little unwell." Georgi did managed to pick up the look of discomfort on Otabek's face.

"Really?" Mila placed her hand on Otabek's forehead to feel his temperature. "Maybe you should skip again today. Don't worry, we'll tell Yakov about it."

"Ah, no, I'm fine. Really." Otabek answered as he moved his head away from Mila's hand.

"Don't push yourself too hard. Want to go to the nurse's office to rest a little?" Mila suggested, a little unsure if Otabek should be in right now.

"Don't crowd around him." Yuri ordered, as he placed a protective arm around Otabek's shoulders. The moment Yuri walked in, he saw Otabek being surrounded by Mila and Georgi. Truth be told, he was extremely uncomfortable with the two betas around the omega. He did plan to talk to Otabek later when he formulate his thoughts coherently, but his body moved on its own the moment he saw Mila and Georgi with Otabek.

"Hey Yuri, still raging today?" Mila teased, although, inside she was quaking a little from the alpha pheromone Yuri was emitting.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be Baba?" Yuri sent Mila and Georgi a glare that was clearly dismissing them, promising of impending doom if they didn't leave.

"Good luck dealing with that Otabek!" Mila threw in one final jab before leaving with Georgi to stretch.

"Beka, we need to talk." The dreaded words Otabek didn't want to hear came right out of Yuri's mouth.

-

Yuri managed to find an empty storage room and locked both of them in it. Otabek was situated on a table while Yuri paced back and forth in front of him. Otabek was internally wringing his fingers together, trying to fight down his nervousness. What's the worst that could happen? Yuri calling off their friendship. There's no way Yuri would attack him. He's too much of an alpha to do that to an omega.

Yuri then stopped and faced him with his trademark scowl on his face. "Look, I know you're an omega. And, frankly, I don't care! You're still important to me and I don't think differently of you. I know how society sees omega, and I get why you won't disclose your second gender. It just hurts to know that you lumped me in with everyone else and don't trust me more."

"Yura, I'm sorry. You're precious to me, and I didn't want to lose our friendship. My fear has gotten the better of me. I should've known better. You would never treat me differently."

"I wish you would trust me more and come to me when you have problems. No secrets between us."

"I do trust you. You're right, no more secrets."

"Okay, apology accepted." Yuri's face relaxed, "oh, I intend to treat you differently."

Otabek's eyes widened. "You just said you don't think differently of me!"

"I don't. My feelings for you was always the same. I like you, a lot. Hell, I'm in love with you! I've been in love with you for the longest time. I hesitated on how I should approach that feeling for a while now. A lot has happened since you got to Saint Petersburg and it got in the way of my plan."

Otabek blushed and his heart was beating faster against his chest at Yuri's confession.

"I was going to court you anyways, even if you are an alpha. Since you're an omega, it just made things easier, socially that is. And I don't intend to stop until you'll have me as your mate." Yuri threw down the tower and let his intentions known. "To be honest, I don't know how to properly court someone. I've been observing couples and I have an idea on how it works. I might even annoy you and I'm probably not even going to be sorry about it. Just letting you know, Otabek Altin, you're stuck with me!" Yuri leaned forward and brushed his lips against the corner of Otabek's lips. It's not a real kiss, but enough to let Otabek know he's serious. Yuri pulled back and had a smirk on his face. His eyes never once leaving Otabek's and his desires was clearly there.

Otabek didn't know what to do. On one hand, he was glad that Yuri still wants to be with him and doesn't discriminate him. On the other hand, their relationship changed. Was Yuri always this attractive? He knew Yuri looked good, but to this extent? Otabek took a deep breath to calm his beating heart. And that move made him smelled Yuri's scent, birch with an undertone of spearmint. That spearmint scent triggered his memory of his heat, when he thought he smelled it while trying to get himself off.

Crap. He got off on the thought of Yuri. In a panic, Otabek did the first thing that came to mind. He pushed Yuri away and ran.

-

The days following Yuri's confession, things changed and didn't change between them. During practice, Yuri had been treating Otabek like how he had always treated him. Like a fellow skater, a rival, and respected equal. Otabek was thankful for that and for Yuri not telling everyone that he's an omega. Outside of practice, things were different. True to his words, Yuri started courting him.

Nowadays, Yuri walked everywhere with Otabek. Before, Otabek and Yuri went to practice at different times. Otabek was more of a morning person compared to Yuri, so he always left home first. Yuri would meet up with him at the rink. Now, whenever Otabek leaves, he would always see Yuri waiting for him at the building's lobby and they would walk together to the rink. Yakov have been elated to see Yuri being an early-bird.

Before, Otabek would walk to Lilia's place by himself and Yuri would head straight home or spend extra time at the ice rink. Now, Yuri made it a point to drop him off at Lilia's, and came back to pick him up after his training, because apparently, that's what a good alpha would do for an omega.

Whenever they went out, Yuri would always walk just behind Otabek. At first Otabek didn't think much of it, but it made talking that much more difficult because he had to turn his head around to talk to Yuri. Annoyed, Otabek demanded Yuri to stop and walk next to him. Yuri flat out refused because he said Otabek's ass was drawing too much attention. Otabek was livid. He knew Lilia trained and toned his body to look more feminine, and that he did gained some "desirable" curves, but having it as a focus of attention was just ridiculous and that was exactly what he told Yuri. In return, Yuri persisted and told Otabek he didn't understand Yuri's feeling and wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. They worked out a truce, in which, these days Otabek would wear one of Yuri's hoodies when they go out. Since Yuri was a giant next to him, Yuri's hoodie fell down to his mid-thigh, effectively covering his butt. Not that Otabek minded, he found Yuri's scent to be quite pleasant and calming. Yuri, in turn, returned to walk next to Otabek. Of course, he also made it a point to hold Otabek's hand.

Whenever they ate out or went somewhere, Yuri _always_ paid. They used to take turn paying, but now, Yuri wasn't giving him a choice. He would always take the check before Otabek even got a chance to grab it. He wouldn't even settled for an even split. When Otabek got frustrated enough to demand Yuri to stop, Yuri just said in a nonchalance way "why would I let my date pay?" Then Otabek got flustered because he didn't even know they were on a date and couldn't look at Yuri without blushing afterward.

Then there was this new thing Yuri has been doing. Cooking. The first time this happened, Otabek had just gotten out of the shower and was about to prepare dinner when Yuri knocked on his door. As soon as Otabek opened the door, Yuri let himself in with a plate piled high with his grandfather's katsudon piroshki. It was delicious, but carb heavy. Otabek's body wasn't used to that much carb since his training with Lilia, and that night his stomach hurt a lot from it. The second time, Yuri brought a large casserole dish filled with beef stroganoff. Again, it was a lot of carb for him and he ended up with a stomach ache. The third time, Yuri surprised him with a Kazakh dish, pilaf, and he substituted lamb which was commonly used in Kazakhstan with chicken. He enjoyed the gesture, but didn't like the pain afterward. After a week, Otabek had enough and told Yuri that he couldn't eat that much carbs without getting a stomach ache, and about his diet plan. Then Yuri revamped everything and started serving dishes with more protein and vegetables and a bit of carbs. Slowly but surely, Yuri eventually just settled into Otabek's apartment after practice to make dinner while Otabek showers. And they would eat together afterwards and just hung out. It was kind of domestic if he was being honest, just minus the fact that Yuri doesn't live with him.

Of course, there was this other habit Yuri had developed. Yuri started scenting the hallway, right outside Otabek's door. The first time Otabek had caught this was when he was taking out the trash, shortly after Yuri left. Imagine his surprise when he found Yuri standing by his door instead of being back at his own apartment. What was more surprising was that the entire hallway was filled with Yuri's scent of birch and spearmint. Otabek had asked Yuri if he was scenting, and Yuri unabashedly responded with "yes" like it was the most normal thing to do in the world. When Otabek had asked why, Yuri explained that it was to ward off any betas and potential alphas from lingering by his door. Otabek had thought it was Yuri trying to hide any omega scent that might escape from his apartment, and explained that Yakov had installed scent blockers, so he didn't need to worry. Yuri had stayed quiet and resumed what he was doing. Well if it made his friend happy, Otabek just let him continue. It was harmless, and his neighbors didn't really complain. What Otabek didn't realized was that Yuri's scenting was to ward off any potential suitors and to stake his claim as the alpha to an unclaimed omega.

Things were good between them. Otabek got annoyed once in a while, like how Yuri had warned, but not enough to cause them to bicker with one another to the point of irreconcilability. For the most part, Otabek didn't mind the changes. Their current routine came so natural to them that there weren't much to adjust, like they've been at it for years. And strangely enough, Otabek found his heart race more every time Yuri was around.

He's slowly, but surely, falling for his best friend.


	16. Otabek's Friend, Annika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Life is resuming as we are reopening again! How is everyone doing in this pressing time?  
> As usual, sorry for any typos. I'll eventually comb through this. Just want to get this out without further delays.

"Whoa, you look so different!"

"You know, normal people start the conversation with "hi" or "hey, what's up?" especially with their friend who they haven't seen in a long time." Otabek teased, as he looked at a petite girl with long wavy brown hair and big bubbly honey brown eyes, his best friend from the States, Annika.

"I thought you knew.... I'm not normal!" Annika said, puffing her chest out and tilting her head up in a mocking display of pride. "And, who's fault do you think it is that we haven't seen each other in like forever. Need I remind you, you're the one who fell off the radar."

"Sorry, I was training."

"You always train, not that it ever cut into our time."

"My new coordinator is different. She's a little demanding, but means well. And she kinda took away all forms of social media from me."

"New coordinator? I don't think I know of any skaters who goes through as many coaches and coordinators as you."

"That's because you don't know any other skaters beside me."

"True. You're still my favorite skater."

"You're bias."

"And damn proud of that too!"

"So, how's New York? Are you used to the big city yet?"

"New York's fine. I got my art studio set up and signed a temporary contract with the Gagosian Gallery to sell my art. Don't want to sign a permanent contract and become their exclusive artist yet, because you know, just want to test the water first."

"Take your time, don't rush. I believe in you. Your work is really good. You'll get recognized and famous in no time."

"Look who's bias now?"

"It's not call being bias if it's true."

"If you say so.... Anyways enough about me, what about you? Where are you now anyways?"

"Saint Petersburg."

"Why so far?!"

"My former coach thinks the move will better my skating skills. It's not a bad decision. I'm learning a lot and can feel some improvement in my skating already."

"I'm sure, but I doubt it's from the coaching. I think it's just you Beckie. You and your hard work."

"No, they helped a lot. My hard work alone isn't going to get me very far without proper coaches to track my growth."

"Right.... your hard work doesn't get you very far. You're an omega who came in second place at the Grand Prix! You beat out a lot of alphas who were the crowd favorite to win! I'm positive your work alone got you further than any coaching."

"Maybe, but I think you're just speaking for yourself, Ms. I-don't-take-orders-from-anyone."

"Don't be a dick."

Otabek chuckled at that, man does he miss Annika. He first met her when he first moved to the States. He was in Boston, Massachusetts and was exploring the city when he stumbled upon Annika at the park drawing in her sketch pad. They were both fifteen year old teenagers hung up on teenage angst and rebellious against social convention. Neither presented yet at the time. They bonded over shared interest in all forms of art and ranted to each other about social inequality in race, gender, class, and dynamic. They naturally gravitated to each other, and becoming best friends was just a natural occurrence.

Besides his coach and parents, Annika was the first and only person he ever shared his secondary gender with. Being unpresented, Annika just didn't care what Otabek was. To her, secondary gender is just that, secondary gender. It didn't define anyone. The only bullshit anyone has to put up with secondary gender was the dynamic nonsense some asshole placed in to establish more inequality in our already "unfair" world.

Annika shared his rage over what he had to put up with since his presentation. She lent him a shoulder when things got tough. She listened to him when he needed her to. She shined light on him when he found himself stumbling in darkness. More often than not, her usual pep-talks revolved around how much of a loser alphas were to flaunt their dynamic around just to cement their "superiority" and that omegas were the stronger gender since they have to go through childbirth. She was overall, a true friend anyone could ask for.

In return, Otabek did the same for her. He was her constant source of support. He was her confidence when she was running low on hers. He was her source of inspiration when she was running dry with her creativity. He protected her, despite being an omega.

Once, after Otabek moved to Canada, Annika shared her concern to him about her delayed presentation. Normally, females present earlier than males. Females present from the age of 11-16, while males present from age of 14-18. Annika was 16 and has yet to present. He tried to console her over Skype that it was okay and she could get treatment for it. Imagine his surprise when he heard that it wasn't her delayed presentation that she was worried about. It was the fact that she could present at any time and would be damn if she ended up as an alpha. Otabek had to reassure her that if she ended up as an alpha, he would still love her the same. Annika, at the end, didn't turn out to be an alpha. She presented as a beta. She was over the moon about it, and Otabek couldn't be happier for her.

Betas really suit Annika and her way of life. She was not bothered by rut/heat, and as a beta she really doesn't have to conform to anything. There was no expectation for her. Being a beta is truly a hidden blessing in the dynamic's world. They're the only ones with access to true freedom. And honestly, Otabek had been scared for her before her presentation. He was protective of her. He wouldn't want her to present as an omega because of the shit omegas have to go through. And he knew she would fall into depression if she ended up as an alpha. The odds were against her, fortunately, luck was on her side.

"Speaking of omegas, remember Yuuri Katsuki?"

"The Japanese omega that won gold?"

"Yup, that's him. He's my rink mate."

"Wow, you must be over the moon about that. So does he know about you being an omega?"

"No, I don't have the guts to tell him."

"Well you should. You two together can easily dominate the figure skating world! Man, last season was amazing. Two omega winners, and that one Swiss alpha."

"You know, that Swiss alpha has a name. It's Chris Giacometti. He's nice if you get to know him."

"I'm sure he is," Annika said with her usual eye roll whenever he tried to say something nice about an alpha. "He doesn't matter to me, they're all the same in my opinion."

"You still don't like them, huh?" Otabek asked with concern all over his eyes.

"Well yeah. You know just the other day, I at a diner eating lunch, and this alpha/omega couple came in. The alpha won't stop talking down to his mate, like she was a child. He made all the decision to what she should eat and how she should act. He was being very loud about it, publicly humiliating her. And throughout all that, she just sat there with her head down, taking all that bull. And nobody was standing up for her because it was "normal" and "none of our business"."

"Please don't tell me you started something." Otabek's spine was itching, it's like his sixth sense was telling him that she did.

"Of course I didn't," Annika said, "until dessert came and he insisted that she wants chocolate ice cream even though she kept telling him she wanted strawberry. She finally spoke up about what she want and I wasn't about to let him take that from her. So I confronted him, and spoke up for all omegas in that diner."

"Oh my God, Nikkie! I'm grateful that you're standing up for omega rights, but don't go around starting altercations. You'll get yourself in serious trouble one day."

"Hey, I didn't start an altercation. I just told him off. And that fucker had the audacity to try and put me in my place, saying inferior betas should just back off and show the superior dynamic respect. He even tried to release his alpha pheromone to scare me."

"Well did it?"

"No! Like that loser can even scare me. I'm practically unaffected!"

"I'm pretty sure you were unaffected because you were out in public and releasing alpha pheromones in a crowded place was illegal. You got off lucky, seriously, don't try any of that when I'm not with you."

"I can't take care of myself, thank you very much. I'll stop causing "trouble" as you so put it, when these fucking alphas learn to humble themselves." Annika said, she clearly meant it too. She's going to be the death of him one day. "I'm a beta and I can't even stand them, how do you, as an omega put up with it?"

"I don't!" Otabek had contemplated telling her about Yuri, but now he's not so sure. "But seriously, not all alphas are bad."

"Right... name one."

"Viktor Nikiforov."

"Who?"

"You know that figure skating legend, Yuuri Katsuki's mate and coach."

"You mean that old man with white hair?" Otabek couldn't help but think how much she's like Yuri with that comment.

"Silver hair."  
"Not important, but him?"

"Yeah, you should see how much he devotes himself to Yuuri."

"The only thing I remember about him was his selfishness last season when he publicly humiliated Katsuki by declaring to the world that they're getting married without even thinking about whether or not Katsuki wanted to share that information. To top it all off, he even did it in an embarrassing way. He completely overshadowed your's and Katsuki's win with that announcement. It was supposed to be both of your time to shine and take glory, not being cast aside about a famous alpha claiming an omega."

Otabek internally winced, yeah, Viktor's impulsiveness did come off wrong to some people. Some progressive thinker, like Annika, saw it as a possessive act. "That was one time. But really, you should see the way he takes care of Yuuri. Like he gives him massages to relieve sore muscles..."

"An excuse to feel him up..."  
"He cooks for him..."

"He just wants to control what Katsuki eats...."

"He watches out for him...."

"To make sure no one takes his omega..."

Otabek mentally groan, there's no getting through to Annika, she has a counter for everything. And they all seem plausible arguments against what he's trying to say. Maybe Viktor isn't a good example to use. Maybe he should've used Lilia. But then she and Yakov did get unbonded and a divorce, and knowing Annika, she would pin it as Lilia's fault. "Yuuri is very happy, and they're so in love. Viktor must be doing something right."

"I'm pretty sure what Katsuki is feeling is called Stockholm," Annika sassed, "you know, you've never actually tried to talk about alphas that way. We usually talk about how much of a shit they are. Why the change?"

"Well, you know, things change. You see things differently when you move and experience new culture...."

"No, you move a lot and experience new cultures all the time. That had never affected the way we see alphas. Why would Russia be any different?" Annikas' eyes narrowed, looking at him suspiciously. "If I didn't know you better, I would say you're dating an alpha."

Otabek blushed a little. Well, he and Yuri are sort-of in a relationship. It's still in the courting phase. He shouldn't deny what he has with Yuri, it would be unfair to Yuri, who has been anything but amazing to him. And it wouldn't be fair to Annika either. "What would you say if there's an alpha I'm interested in?"

Annika jumped a little and her eyes widen at him. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Don't be so overdramatic. We're still in the courting phase." Otabek rolled his eyes at her, then seriously he said "I really do like him."

"Who is he?"

"He's a Russian skater, Yuri Plisetsky."

"Wait, let me look him up," Otabek watched and listened to Annika type into her computer. "Wait, I think I remember him. He didn't even placed last season. Hell, he BARELY made it to the finals."

"He was going through an odd growth and unpresented. That would affect anyone's performance. I'm surprised he even managed to scrap by into the finals."

"Are you sure that was his only problem? According to his record, he was the reigning junior champion, won gold for his senior debut, and after that, things seemed to have gone downhill. I think he's at the end."

"He's only 18, he's far from done."

"I don't know, he seems weak as an alpha. But then again, all alphas are technically closet weenies."

"He's not weak. You should see him now, he looks different from last year. If you see him, you'll know, he's far from weak."

"Physical strength can you get you so far. How's his mental and emotional strength? Is he stable?"

"He's prone to bouts of anger, but that's just the way he is. I swear he's not insane. You know I don't fall for the deranged types."

"What if he's one of those with superiority complex, and feels the need to flaunt his strength constantly? He _is_ an alpha."

"He hasn't..."

"Because he's still courting you! People change!"

"Nikkie..."

"No, I'm serious! Alphas are the worst. Once he has you, he WILL change! He's going to treat you like an object. He won't give you space. He's going to control every aspect of you. Even if you're mentally stronger than most omegas, you will eventually break. And I don't want you to be the next important person to be taken from me by an alpha and eventually lose you forever!"

Tears were pooling in the corners of Annika's eyes, threatening to spill even though Annika was trying her hardest to suppress it. This conversation had opened up old wounds for Annika, and Otabek felt for her. His heart ached at seeing his friend so hurt. "Hey, Nikkie, no one is taking me away. I promise. The moment Yuri shows any signs of trying to pull an alpha on me, even just a tiny bit, I'll leave him. For good."

Annika looked unconvinced. Despair, anger, hopelessness, was written all over her face in plain daylight. If they were together, he would hold her and reassure her that nothing bad would happen to him. "Promises are just words, Beckie. You and I know this better than anyone else."

"Then let's not use words. We'll talk everyday and you can see if I'm fine or not."

"So, where is this alpha you're so hung up on?"

"He's outside."

"Doing what?"

"Scenting."

"He's scenting your house?! HE IS AN ASSHOLE!"

"NO, no, not like that. He's scenting the hallway outside my apartment."

"So he's staking his claims right now."

"I don't think so. I think he's just making sure my omega scent doesn't seep out. He's trying to mask it."

"There are these things call scent blockers you know."

"That's what I told him. He won't have it. My coach even had some installed before I even moved in."

"I'm serious, Beckie, he's staking his claim."

"I don't think he is. He's not bothering anyone."

"You should ask him. I bet you. He's staking his claim. He's already showing signs."

Is he? Otabek wasn't so sure anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That story Annika told about the alpha/omega pair at the diner, true story. It happened long time ago. I was so angry about it, and was even angrier that my neither friends and I, nor anyone else for that matter, spoke up for the woman.


	17. Omega Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek talks to Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might contain some typos and careless grammatical errors. Will get around to editing it.... Eventually

True to his words, Otabek spoke with Annika on Skype every night. Things were going great. His best friend was doing well, and seemed to be staying out of trouble. His skating was getting better by the day. He honestly felt that he will definitely podium again this year. His relationship with Yuri was steadily becoming more and more romantic. Life was good. Perhaps too good to be true.

There's this thing in the back of his head that's preventing him from enjoying his life at the moment. It definitely stemmed from his past, the alphas surrounding him, and his place as an omega. It also didn't help that Annika didn't support his budding relationship with Yuri. Annika was badly scarred from her past which led her to hate all alphas. He on the other hand did held a grudge of sort to alphas and the way society was formed, although, he has long since relieved some of those grudges and tried to see the person beyond their dynamic. But what can he say, old habits die hard.

Viktor was coaching Yuri through the coordination of his free skate, Otabek and Yuuri were on the sidelines, taking a short break before they resume training again. Otabek had always been curious about the actual working dynamic between Yuuri and Viktor. He knew what their coaching relationship was like, and he was also very aware of Viktor's clinginess if all those PDA was anything to go by. Maybe it was time he let Yuuri in on the secret. After all, an omega should always watch out for another omega.

\--

Yuuri smiled over the rim of his teacup as he watched Otabek take little nibbles at the fresh baked scone on his plate. He had pushed Viktor out of the apartment for the day, demanding that he spend time with Yurio. There was this feeling at the pit of his gut telling him something important was going to happen today when Otabek sought him out to spend time with.

"So, how are you?" Yuuri broke the ice first, seeing as Otabek wasn't going to say anything anytime soon.

Otabek gave him a bewildered look. It was warranted as they see each other nearly everyday at the rink. They're quite close now much to everyone else's surprise. "Nothing out of ordinary, just that you look a little nervous today," Yuuri explained patiently.

Otabek put down his scone and looked Yuuri in the eyes. "I have to tell you something."

'Bingo,' Yuuri thought, as he gave Otabek his undivided attention, with a smile that encouraged him to continue.

"I'm... I'm not a beta," Otabek started, his eyes wavering a bit. "I'm an omega," he muttered out softly, his eyes settled on the table in front of Yuuri, rather than the other omega's eyes.

"I know," Yuuri said, his smile, wider. Otabek looked at him, shocked and with fear hidden behind it. "Don't worry, you didn't do anything to give yourself away." Yuuri continued, as he watched Otabek breathed a sigh of relieve.

"So, how did you find out?" Otabek asked, curious.

"It wasn't obvious. In fact, it took a while. Someone found out first before I started to put the pieces together."

At the mention of "someone", Otabek's fear came back. Someone else knew about his secret. He was about to ask who, but Yuuri beat him to it.

"Don't worry, it's just Viktor. He's not going to tell anyone." Yuuri chuckled at Otabek's cuteness upon finding out that it's Viktor. "He didn't even let me in on the secret, and I'm his spouse. Your secret is safe with him."

"How did he find out? Did Yakov tell him?"

"Of course not. Yakov is an honest man who keeps his words. When you sign any confidentiality agreement with him, believe me, he will take it to his grave. I'm not quite sure how and when Viktor found out. That's something you'll have to ask him yourself."

"So, how did you find out?"

"Well you know how Viktor gets possessive of me when I'm around our fellow rinkmates. Even ones we're close to like Yurio, Mila, and Georgi?" Otabek nodded at that, internally cringing at Viktor's possessiveness and how chilled Yuuri was about it. "Let's just say, everyone kind of found it peculiar that Viktor never crowd around us whenever it's just you and me. Like how we are alone right now. It took me a while to piece it together. But then I realized, it must have something to do with your dynamic. Omega is the only one left.”

“But why isn’t he possessive when it’s just you and me?”

“I’m guessing it’s because he doesn’t think of you as a threat.” Otabek raised an eyebrow at that. He was a little offended with that comment. “A threat as in it never crossed his mind that two omegas can be romantically involved.”

“He does realize that we can, right?”

“He knew about omegas mating with each other, but that was in the past. As for the present and the way society has evolved, he doesn’t think it’s possible anymore. And let’s not correct him about that.” Yuuri finished his statement with a wink.

Otabek had to smirk at that. Who knew, Yuuri has a way of manipulating the situation to fit his needs. “So, what is it like mating with an alpha?”

“Like how it is mating with someone you love.”

“But he is an alpha, there must be a power play between you two. How do you cope?”

“Ah, I see what you’re referring to now. There is no power play between Viktor and I.” Yuuri watched Otabek looked at him skeptically. “When a relationship is mutual and based on love, there’s no need display dominance and submission. We respect each other. We will always put each other’s needs above our own. It’s 50/50. Viktor takes as much from me as much as he gives. And the same goes for me. Any healthy relationship works that way.” Yuuri waited a little to let Otabek process what he was saying. “I know majority of the alpha/omega relationship these days aren’t the greatest. The omegas are being used as precious commodity for social climbers, objectified to display ones rank, and reduced to becoming subservient to alphas and betas. But I can assure you, real relationships, as rare as it is these days, are nothing like what you’ve seen throughout your life.”

“I understand that, as farfetched as it sounds now, but with the way we were raised, have you ever thought that maybe Viktor would turn out like one of _those_ alphas? Even during the beginning of your relationship?”

“Nope,” Yuuri answered, intentionally popping the “p”. “You see; I wasn’t raised in a big city. Hasetsu, my hometown, is very small. Some even call it a sleeping town because things never change or happen there. So we retained a lot of old practices and teachings that are no longer in use in cities. While the city only taught about ranks between dynamics and what’s expected these days, Hasetsu still teach all dynamics things people learned about before the tragedy that decimated the omega population. I grew up in a town where all dynamics are treated equally. That’s why I had a lot of support growing up as a skater. I know what’s my actual worth as an omega without society trying to suppress me. I think these knowledges are long lost with city folks, leaving omegas in a terrible situation.”

“Viktor wasn’t raised with that knowledge. Wasn’t he raised in Saint Petersburg?”

“Yes, he was. Viktor was very much an alpha that you are familiar with. Dominant, egotistic, selfish, oh and the constant need to flaunt his status around. He thought I was a beta at first and didn’t really treat me with respect. And I never once corrected him. Overtime, Viktor started to change slowly. And he really changed when he found out I was an omega. I think part of him knew that I will never be the kind of omega who will just roll over for him. If he wants me, he will have to work for it.”

“As an alpha, couldn’t he just demand or alpha command you to be with him?”

“He could, but he didn’t. For one, if he alpha commanded me to be with him he knew he will lose me forever. And second, he is very aware of the kind of support I have back home. He knew that if he so much as forced me into anything, he will have to fight all of Hasetsu. It is a battle that anyone will lose. So instead, Viktor changed. He listened and paid attention to me and all my needs. And from there, you know how the rest of our life played out.”

“Your relationship with Viktor seems like an outlier.”

“It is, but not impossible.” Yuuri paused to take another sip of his tea. “Do you know why alpha/omega pairs are superior to all other pairings?”

“Because fertility rate is high, and they can handle each other ruts/heats?”

“True, but that’s not the real reason.”

“It’s not?”

“Nope. You know that power play you were talking about earlier?” Otabek nodded, “well, would you believe me if I tell you that omega is only dynamic that can go against an alpha and possibly win.”

To say that Otabek was shock was an understatement. He was gaping at Yuuri like a fish out of water. “How?! Alphas are so much stronger than us. I know for a fact that if you and Viktor get into any physical fight, Viktor can easily wipe the floor with you.”

“Yes, alphas are physically stronger than us, but there’s this one power that omegas have that can beat out any alphas. The power to protect.”

Okay, Otabek was thoroughly confused now. “How does that help? Anyone has the power to protect.”

“Let’s put it into this perspective. Omegas are naturally the nurturing type. One could even say, maternal, correct?” Otabek nodded. “When omegas feel that their pups are being threatened or in danger, their body releases a type of hormone that makes them completely feral. In a feral state, everything in an omega’s body is enhanced. Vision, strength, claw elongation, hearing, _everything_. On top of it all, omegas don’t feel any pain in this state. They are out for blood and won’t stop until the threat is gone. The hormone that is release will also stun alphas and betas in their place. And when that happens, the omega goes in for the kill. This hormone is so strong and potent that even the strongest of the alphas don’t stand a chance.”

“That doesn’t help at all. The omega needs a pup before that happens.”

“Normally this applies to a pup, but not always. Anyone precious to an omega and an omega recognizes that person as someone who falls under their protection can trigger that hormone to be release. It’s not a rare thing at all. I saw it many times growing up in Hasetsu. I don’t see it in the city as much because omegas here barely get to socialize with someone outside of their birth family and marital family. On top of it all, omegas here were not taught about this out of fear that omegas will stop being submissive.”

“Does Viktor know about this?”

“He does. He personally experienced it once.”

Otabek’s eyes widen. “What?!”

“You know, there is a reason why Viktor is _very_ lenient with Yurio,” Yuuri had to let out a smirk when he released that information.

Otabek gaped at Yuuri. And when things clicked together, he started laughing. “No way! You and Yura?!”

Yuuri nodded, his smile widened. “Well you’ve never met Yurio at that time, but that kid has a way of tugging at my heartstrings. He was 15, always angry, constantly raging, and that foul-mouth of his. But you should see how cute he gets when he’s flustered or pretending that he doesn’t care about you, but secretly cares the most. He grew on me, and I extended my protection to him.”

Otabek sniggered when Yuuri let out some secrets about Yuri. “Does Yura know?”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at Otabek and said, “you think he’s the type of person who would acknowledge or admit to something like that? He would die. And I rather see him alive.”

Otabek laughed harder at Yuri’s expense. Then he randomly remembered a comment Annika had made a few days back. “Umm, just a question.” Yuuri gave Otabek his full attention. “When Viktor cooks for you, is that really him trying to control what you eat? You know with you being a skater and all.” There’s a _“you gain weight easily”_ comment at the back of Otabek’s tongue that he wisely didn’t let out.

Yuuri gave Otabek a serene smile and said, “just an advice for you. Never settle for an alpha who doesn’t feed their omegas. It is an alpha’s job to provide. An alpha should always take pride in their mate being well-fed. Viktor cooks for me every day because it makes him feel good to know that he’s providing for me. And it makes me feel good knowing that he cares so much.”

“And the constant massages, is that Viktor being a perv?”

“Let’s set the record straight. Viktor is a pervert. That is a known fact. The man does not know boundary and the term PDA doesn’t register to him. If he wants to touch me, he does so without restraint. He doesn’t even need a reason. However, he knows when to separate professionalism with personal. I’m a skater. I use my body a lot. Viktor is my mate and coach. It’s his responsibility that my body is taken care of. If I wasn’t his mate, he would’ve send me to a masseuse. But since I am his mate, he personally gives me massages instead.”

Otabek felt more at ease with Yuuri’s and Viktor’s situation. He unconsciously let out a breath of relieve which Yuuri caught. “If your sudden interest in mine and Viktor’s relationship has something to do with what you and Yurio have going on right now, then I say you’re safe.” Otabek jumped, was he that obvious or is Yuuri Katsuki really sharp?

“I’m not saying this because I’m bias to Yurio. I’m saying this because it’s true. Yurio is a good person and he’s shaping up to be a really good man. And one of the best alphas in this day and age. I can’t say that your relationship with him will be a smooth one, where every day is full of rainbows and sunshine. There will be days where things will hit the ceiling. And it’s completely fine. To be honest, I would be worried if you and Yurio never fight. The success to both of your relationship is something for the two of you to work out together. But know that Yurio will never treat you like how _those_ alphas treat their omegas. If you are not satisfied with something, let him know. He will be more than happy to listen. Communication is key.”

\--

When Otabek got home, Yuri was already in the kitchen chopping up vegetables for dinner.

“Hey Beka, how was your day with Katsudon?” Yuri asked, cutting up the broccoli into bite-size pieces to be steamed. “Hopefully better than mine. Can you believe that old man dragged me around the entire department store? That old fart has enough trench coats to last him several lifetimes and he still wants more. He forced me to watch him change from one coat to another, asking for opinions. I swear five of them were the same color and design, but just different brand name. And if that’s not enough, I had to….” Yuri didn’t get to finish his rant about his day with Viktor because Otabek had thrown his arms around his midriff, giving him a back hug.

Yuri put the knife down, not trusting himself with the object when Otabek was so close. “Umm, you okay Beka? Not that I don’t appreciate the hug, just, did something happen?”

Otabek tightened his arms around Yuri and snuggled his face into Yuri’s strong back. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Those two words held a lot of meanings for the both of them. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for supporting me. Thank you for being here. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for loving me.

No more words were said between the two of them as they just basked in each other’s presence, silently understanding what the other meant. It was another turning point in their relationship, and the two young adults eased right into it and knew, they were heading in the right direction. Together.


End file.
